Blood Buzz
by makesmyheadspin
Summary: A spin on DTTW: Eric finds himself cursed and decides to keep a journal of the events in case he doesn't remember what happened when the curse is lifted. ::: MOVED TO WORDPRESS AFTER CHAPTER 10 :::
1. Stay Back, Woman

So this is a resurrected plot bunny. I initially planned to write this for **tvgirl** after her Support Stacie win earlier in the year. Then my laptop crashed and the original version of this disappeared. But then while looking through my email, I came across a banner a friend had made for me and this plot came rushing back. I really do need to credit the wonderful Charlaine Harris for the majority of this story since I'm reading Dead to the World all over again (doesn't research suck?) all over again to get this right. It's lots of narrative, but still something worth telling. I love poking around in Eric's brain.

Thank you to **scribeninja** for being the fluffer to my nutter and beta'ing this for me.

**Banner:** http : /lh6(dot)ggpht(dot)com/_YoGU58NkNQ8/TRoyBAD71OI/AAAAAAAAAbQ/MbZqr5QikWY/BloodBuzzTextFree(dot)jpg

I'll be posting the banner in my lj (which there is a link to in my profile page- it's listed as my homepage) in case the above address is wonky.

* * *

Day 1

I don't know who I am. I don't know how I got here. It's like one minute everything was black and then I was on the side of the road, running toward something but I don't know what. And then she was there. She stopped on the side of the road, and I was torn. I wanted to fight and protect myself but she seemed to know me. She knew who I was. I had no idea. I have no idea. How does she know me when I don't? It doesn't make any sense.

It wasn't until much later I learned her name is Sookie. I could feel her confusion, which I thought was strange. All I know about myself is that I am Vampire. Where I come from, how old I am, even my favorite color is a mystery to me. I don't know how I got where I was. I don't know what size jeans I was wearing. I don't know why I was barefoot or shirtless. By the cold I can assume it's winter. All I know in this world is what Sookie tells me.

She says my name is Eric. It took some time to convince her I was telling the truth when I said I didn't remember who I am or how I ended up on the side of the road. I felt her confusion and concern. She was worried for me. I don't even know her and she's worried for me. I could hear her heartbeat as I approached her. She looked at me with such sympathy. Was that how she always looked at me? Was I always the weaker sort? I had so many questions. I have so many questions.

She told me that we're 'sort of friends,' whatever that means. I promised not to hurt her. While she certainly smelled delicious, I wouldn't harm the only person I'd come across who seemed to know who I am. But then she looked a bit skeptical, like maybe she wasn't sure she could trust me. What had I done to this woman in the past to make her think I would harm her?

All the same, she invited me to get in her car. I think I could have lifted the whole thing and tossed it back to her house. It was not comfortable to bend that way, but it beat running down the road barefoot with no destination in mind. I really don't know where I was going. She covered me with some hideous blanket she kept in the back of the car. It didn't do much to warm me but it was a nice gesture on her part.

It amazed me how quickly her mood changed. She went from concerned, to frustrated, to impatient, to lusty (I have to do some asking about that later) to giddy, all in a matter of a few minutes. How exhausting it must be to be Sookie. She laughed a beautiful laugh, the sort I wanted to hear again soon. She asked about a vampire named Bill. Of course, I know nothing about this Bill person. When she explained he was her former lover and out of town, I wasn't sure what to think.

A part of my brain wondered if that was an invitation, while the other part of me wanted to focus. I had more important things to figure out than how to get Sookie into bed, as much as I might want to. Why should I know this Bill? The way Sookie spoke of him, I must. She turned onto what turned out to be a rather smooth gravel driveway. We stopped around the backside of an old farmhouse that was severely in need of new paint and shudders. The house was surrounded by trees.

When I got out of the car I could smell the animals running in the woods and the clouds that would soon be covering the half moon. I tried to remember the house. I looked for anything that might trigger a memory or give me some sort of clue as to who I was, but I got nothing. I followed Sookie up to an enclosed porch where there was what appeared to be a washing machine and an electric dryer.

She opened the door and soft light spilled out. She invited me in which made me wonder how close we were in the past if she had to invite me inside. All the things about being a vampire didn't escape me. I knew to stay out of the sun just like I knew I would need blood to survive. I wasn't hungry, at the moment, but I would be eventually. I tried not to think too much about what Sookie's blood might taste like, or if she would offer it to me.

Although, if she'd had my blood in the past, then certainly I would have had hers, wouldn't I? Was I the sort of vampire who gave my blood away to just anyone? I knew it healed. Why would I have given Sookie my blood in the first place? I looked at her, trying to spot scars from an injury, but she looked perfectly healthy to me. I didn't scent any illness coming from her. I could, however, smell my blood.

I'd cut my feet while running down the road. Sookie noticed this and got a pan of hot water to clean me up. The jeans I was wearing were filthy at the bottom. She asked me to take them off, which I did. I may not know much about who I am, but I knew I had no problem removing my clothes. I felt her lust rise again when she looked at me. She seemed uncomfortable with her feelings so I covered up with the afghan again.

Sookie put the pants out on the porch for washing later. I watched her move around the kitchen until she pointed to a chair at an old table. I sat down and seconds later she crouched down in front of me and began to wash the cuts on my feet. I barely registered the pain that came along with it, in spite of one gash being particularly nasty. Instead, I focused on her feelings, hoping to learn something from them.

It was oddly comforting to know she was every bit as confused as I was over what had happened. It's strange to know I have a life somewhere but have no recollection of the events of it. The warm water felt good on my feet. She was gentle. Without having tested it, I know I'm strong- much stronger than a human man. My strength was heightened, much like my senses. I was willing to bet I could snap the leg off the table I am writing at without putting much effort into it.

I asked her why she was out so late at night. She was working. Why there is no one taking care of her, I don't know. She explained that her brother- the only man in her family- is barely capable of taking care of himself, let alone her. Although, she was highly amused at the prospect of suggesting such a thing to him. Did I know her brother? Had I ever met him? Another piece of the puzzle.

I took in the sight of her face as she washed my feet. Sookie is a beautiful woman. She has pretty, shiny blonde hair very much like my own. Hers waves a bit more. She has beautiful blue eyes. There's conflict in her eyes, like she's tired. I could feel her weariness and just a hint of pain rubbing against her exhaustion. It was late.

While she was drying my feet all I wanted to do was lift her up and carry her to wherever she slept. She had done enough for me already, but she wasn't finished just yet. I watched as she dumped the pan of dirty water into an old porcelain sink. She mentioned a woman named Pam. The name didn't mean anything to me. I knew this Pam person even less than I knew Sookie, who explained that Pam was my second-in-command.

If I have a second, it must mean I have some sort of official rank. Sookie dialed a phone number and went to the refrigerator. There were a few bottles of what looked like blood inside, and she put one in the microwave while she waited for someone to take her call. When the timer went off, she shook the bottle before handing it over to me. It was metallic and not very tasty, but it would do what I needed it to. I could hear it when a man named Chow picked up on the other end of the line. I didn't care for the snippy tone he took with Sookie, but she handled him just fine.

He changed his attitude when he realized Sookie had something that must have been valuable to him. Just how important am I? I heard the voice of the woman Pam I have chosen to be my second. It triggered no memories for me. She and Sookie spoke briefly, and in somewhat of a code, though I don't know why. Would someone be listening in on the conversation? Why would it matter?

But then I heard Pam say something about troubles she'd been having. If she is my second, I take that to mean I have been having troubles as well. What sort of trouble am I in? Well, aside from not knowing who I am, where I came from or how I ended up where I am. I didn't like that Sookie referred to me as being mentally damaged, even if she was right.

Pam said something about witches, which didn't make Sookie happy. She agreed to keep me for the day since dawn was coming soon and there wasn't enough time for Pam to get to me. How far away from home was I? Why did I feel like I was home sitting right there in the kitchen of a strange woman I couldn't recall? It was all too much. I watched Sookie as she briskly handled Pam, then hung up. She went over the plan with me, either ignoring the fact that I'd heard both sides of the conversation just fine, or she was unaware of my superhuman hearing.

Sookie promised she would keep me safe until Pam and Chow were able to retrieve me. I know I can fight. I can feel it in my blood the same as I felt how tired Sookie was as she led me through her house. Still, I didn't want to fight if it wasn't necessary. I don't like not knowing who the enemy is. I can feel that I am quite old, though I don't know exactly how old. I feel a wealth of knowledge pressing on my brain but it's like a drawbridge has been raised to keep the knowledge contained beyond my reach.

Sookie brought me to a spare bedroom and showed me where I could rest for the day. The hole is small, but it'll do. Once I'm dead, I won't feel it anyway. I knew she was tired, but I wasn't quite ready to get in the hole yet. Truthfully, I don't want to leave her side. I would watch her sleep if she would allow it. I don't know why, but I don't want to be anywhere she isn't. I don't know why, but my instincts scream at me to protect this woman as if her life is my own. I know, without a doubt, I would kill for this woman. I know this as easily as I know I'm a vampire.

I followed her across the hall and sat in a chair much too small for me to really get comfortable. She took off her shoes and went in search of something else to wear since she was still in her work uniform. She found what looked like a warm nightgown to wear. It was creamy white with little pale blue flowers and ribbons on it. She needed a new one desperately. Her room needed freshening up as well. She disappeared into the adjoining bathroom, leaving me to look around.

The walls were buttery yellow and white. The furniture had to be a few generations old and looked to be hand-built. Even in the dim light in the room, I could clearly see the brush strokes where stain had been applied by hand. I could see grooves, nicks and scratches most humans wouldn't. I felt an appreciation for the antiquity. There's a certain kinship between us. While the furniture can't talk, it's seen things in its life. I can relate to that. How strange to be able to relate to a highboy.

I listened while Sookie took care of her human needs, although I tried to focus on other things. I looked at the pictures on her walls and the nicknacks she chose as decoration. I breathed in the smell of her perfume and let it settle in my lungs. It was a sweet scent, but not sickeningly so. I spied a bottle on her dresser and tested my speed to see how quickly I could reach it. I'm fast. Superhuman fast.

I got back to the chair just before the door opened. I was immediately greeted with the smell of mint and soap. She reached up and took the elastic from her hair so it tumbled down her back. The smell of her shampoo wafted through the room, mingling with all the other smells. Cherry blossoms. So many different smells to take in with this woman, and yet, they all worked.

Sookie got into bed and without waiting for an invitation, I got in next to her. There was something compelling me to be close to her. As close as I could get. She was exhausted. I didn't touch her, as much as I wanted to. I just laid there next to her, listening to the sound of her breathing and her heart beating. Everything was slowing down. She was shutting down. I couldn't let her go to sleep without knowing her name, so I asked.

Sookie Stackhouse. An unusual name, I'm sure of that, but it suits her. As far as I can tell, she's an unusual person. The fact that she stopped for a half naked man running down the road makes me nervous. Does she do that for everyone, or was it only because she knows me? She patted around under the blankets until she found my hand. She was so warm. When her skin met mine, I felt a little zap of something. My nerves dissipated when I realized how relaxed Sookie was.

Holding my hand didn't make her panic. If anything, she seemed surprised. I wanted to ask, but she was already drifting off to sleep. She'd done enough for me for one night. I stayed there beside her for the longest time, watching her sleep and listening to her body. I didn't let go of her hand until just before I forced myself out of her bed. Her warmth was hard to leave.

I shuffled around her house, wrapped in the afghan she'd given me in the car. Her scent clung to it as I walked from room to room. I looked at pictures of people I presumed to be her family. I detected the faintest trace of another vampire and something a bit more animal than human. Did she have a pet? I had yet to see anything besides her move in the house. I stared at a picture of Sookie with an older woman and a younger man that looked quite a bit like her. Her brother, I figured.

I tried not to be too nosy. It didn't seem right to go poking through her personal things but I found this notebook sitting on top of the desk in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Since she keeps the upstairs rooms closed off I doubt she'll even notice this is missing. I'm writing all of this down in hopes that it might make some sort of sense to me. Maybe it'll trigger something for me.

I don't know how long I'm going to be stuck this way, trapped in a body I don't recall, or a life I don't recognize. All I know in the world is Sookie. It should scare me, but it doesn't. Not nearly as much as it should. I find it strange that I'm not so worried for myself as I am for her. If I'm in trouble, I don't want her involved. She's helped me. I feel... drawn to her, for reasons I can't explain.

The sun approaches, so I must retire. If I didn't know any better, I might think this is all a dream. Yet, instinct tells me I am very much trapped. Were it not for Sookie, I would run and keep running. What is it about her I find so alluring? Perhaps at sundown I will learn the answers.

* * *

Y'all know reviews are love. Also, I'll only update this story once a week. Wednesdays sound good from now on?


	2. The Lion and the Antelope

_Day 2_

When I woke up this evening, I heard the voice of another man. He was talking about a couple who got stuck in a ditch on the drive home the night before. He offered to pick up things from the store for Sookie. She asked him to get more of that godawful synthetic blood and some clothes for me. I had no problems being naked, but obviously, Sookie didn't feel the same.

I climbed out of the hole in the closet floor and found a brown robe on the bed. It smelled of another vampire, although I couldn't say who. If I had to guess, I'd say it was probably Bill. Did Sookie only date vampires? Was there a large vampire population in Bon Temps? I'd learned where I was from looking at some of the unopened mail on the kitchen counter. I didn't open any of it; I just looked at who it was addressed to. There were bills and advertisements addressed to Sookie and a few catalogs addressed to someone named Adele Hale.

I walked out to the living room and spooked the man I'd heard talking. When he whipped around to look at me, I realized I was most likely face to face with Jason Stackhouse. I scrutinized him, expecting him to be infirm or physically damaged in some way, but I could see he was quite strong and capable.

When he asked who I was, Sookie tried to brush it off. Was she ashamed of me? I introduced myself and shook Jason's hand, much to Sookie's chagrin. Why wouldn't she want me to know her brother? Was he dangerous? It made no sense to me.

Jason warned me not to put Sookie in danger, as if I would do such a thing intentionally. Besides, I'm confident I could effectively defend her if I did. I didn't intend for any harm to come to Sookie. Jason, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind her being in danger, on account of her being out so late. She had been driving home unescorted when she found me. Where was Jason when his sister was picking up strange men in the middle of the night?

I didn't hesitate to tell him my feelings on the subject. He looked shocked, while I felt Sookie's extreme amusement at my suggestion Jason take her in and care for her. Jason recovered quickly, but paid no mind to my judgment. Instead, he stood beside me and compared the size of our feet in attempts to gauge what size shoes I might wear. He asked some question about an old saying that I didn't get, but made Sookie slightly uncomfortable. The follow-up joke Jason made didn't ease her one bit.

Jason left after that and I learned quite a bit in a matter of minutes. First, that she wasn't ashamed of me so much as she was trying to protect her brother from being pulled into whatever trouble I was in. I also learned that Sookie and I weren't lovers. Even if I wouldn't have felt it, I would have seen the sadness on her face as we spoke. I didn't like seeing her sad, and resolved to do whatever I could to make her smile.

I discovered I was right about the robe. Sookie didn't say much about it, but she made it clear Bill was in her past and not a part of her present. I detected sadness and anger there, which led me to believe this was a recent change in her life. I was curious as to why Bill would let her go, but I also hoped his loss would be my gain.

I then found out I did hold an official rank amongst vampires. I am a sheriff. Something tells me it's not like being an Old West sheriff, but an authority all the same. I learned I knew Bill because he lived in my area, which was area five. Her eyes caught my reflection in the mirror and I felt lust rise in her blood again. I wanted to toy with her just a little and I wasn't disappointed. She knew I could feel her.

After that, she tried to give me more information about my life. I found out I'm not only a sheriff, but I also own several businesses, the most popular being a bar in Shreveport called Fangtasia. And, apparently, I make Sookie do things for me, but she was short on details. I'll have to get back to that later. She appears to be a very stubborn, strong-willed woman. I find it hard to believe anyone can make her do anything she doesn't want to do, which tells me I'm either very intimidating, or she's a big faker. I hope it's option one, even though I don't particularly like the idea of intimidating her.

Before I could ask any questions, Pam and Chow arrived. They were coming to take me back. Back to a place I didn't know, to be with people who expected me to be their leader. They would take me away from Sookie. I couldn't leave her. If they took me, I decided I would just come back. The thought of leaving Sookie put me into a bit of a panic. She was what I knew. She took care of me. I felt no connection to this Pam person. I stayed in Sookie's room, breathing in her familiar scent, until she called for me.

I'm not sure what I expected, but what I saw wasn't it. I think I expected Pam to be bigger, and not the waif of a woman I saw. Chow wasn't what I expected either, with all the tattoos on his arms. They both greeted me with respect. They admitted to working for me and owing fealty to me. I panicked again when Sookie tried to slip out of the room. I trusted her. I wanted her with me. Maybe it was because I could feel her. If she felt I was in danger, I would know it. I had no reason to think she would lie to me. The same couldn't be said for Pam and Chow, even if I would normally trust them with my life.

I didn't care for Chow's reaction to Sookie. I wondered what the animosity between them was about. Were they always like that with each other? Sookie definitely wasn't Chow's number one fan either.

There was a bit of a commotion when Jason returned. I assumed Pam went out to ensure Jason had returned alone. I heard the struggle when she snuck up on him, and then his empty threat to smack her upside the head. I think I would have enjoyed watching him try. Jason revealed there were posters up all over town offering a fifty-thousand-dollar reward for my safe return, and judging by the reactions of Pam, Chow and especially Sookie, this wasn't a good thing.

It was obvious Chow wanted to kill both Jason and Sookie to relieve any further threat. If they thought they were going to so much as displace a hair on Sookie's head, they were mistaken. I would kill them both to protect her. I would keep Jason alive, if only because his death would hurt Sookie, and I couldn't bear that.

I intervened before Chow could get too set on murdering either human, and demanded Pam explain what was happening. I was furious at her for thinking Sookie would trade me for money. Jason, I wasn't sure was trustworthy, but I knew Sookie was. If she wanted money, she wouldn't have called Pam like she did. I wished she hadn't, if I'm to be completely honest. I didn't like Pam or Chow very much.

Although, Jason mouthing off wasn't wise, and Sookie let him know it. We all ended up in the living room together. While I would have enjoyed putting Sookie in my lap, I knew she wouldn't have allowed it. I sat on the floor in front of her, completely prepared to act as a human (relatively speaking) shield if the need arose. I followed the ebb and flow of Sookie's emotions, trying to gauge how my own demeanor should appear. Being closer to her made me feel better. It was starting to bother me that I didn't know if I always felt that way about her.

Then Pam explained how she thought I'd ended up in the mess I'm in. Witches had come to my bar demanding a large portion of my profits and I had refused them. Both Pam and Chow had wanted me to reconsider, especially when Hallow- the head witch in the coven- made an alternative offer. She had suggested she would only take a fifth of my business instead of half, if I would 'entertain' her for seven nights. It didn't take someone with a fully functioning mind to figure out what that meant.

Was I that good in bed? I had no idea what the loss was Hallow was willing to take in exchange for my skills, but fifty percent to five percent was a big cut. Damn. I really had to wonder when I felt Sookie's emotions change. She'd gone from being curiously interested to something akin to an emotional eye roll. It probably didn't help that I grinned up at her and she just looked resigned. What was that about? She'd told me we weren't lovers, but did that mean maybe I'd spurned her advances like I did Hallows?

Why would I do such a thing? It seemed I had a good head on my shoulders. If I was such a reputable lover, why would I turn away someone like Sookie? It made absolutely no sense to me. She was beautiful, sweet, strong-willed and smart. Yet another thing that made no sense to me.

I learned that I'd simply vanished without a trace from my office. I had no recollection of anything. I had no idea how I went from my office in Shreveport to the side of the road in Bon Temps. It was like the world didn't exist around me until Sookie appeared. I was empty, trapped in a black hole of nothingness. I had no life until her. I was only half listening when Pam revealed Chow had attacked the witch Hallow had sent with the counter offer. I may have been rubbing up against Sookie like a man-cat.

Discussion began on what to do next, but no one consulted me. All I would have said was, "I'm staying right where I am." It was safer, all things considered. If the witches were looking for me, it made the most sense for me to stay where no one knew me. The witches couldn't cast another spell to locate me since they couldn't find any of my personal property to do so.

Pam commented about no human having my blood in their system, but that wasn't true. Either she didn't know I'd given Sookie my blood, or she was protecting her from Chow, who would be all too happy to eliminate the threat. I looked up at Sookie and hoped my expression was enough to tell her she would be safe with me. It was Chow's opinion that a locating spell wouldn't work anyway, since we were technically dead. Personally, I didn't want to risk it.

Sookie stroked my hair and it took all the will I had not to lean into it. She covered my ear, although I don't know why,since I heard every word she said. I covered her hands with my own as she spoke. Her skin was so warm and soft. It was quite the contrast to my own skin. Sookie wasn't in favor of keeping me. I felt her worry and doubt over her ability to protect me.

When Jason suggested Sookie should be paid the amount on the posters for keeping me, I wanted increase the amount ten fold, while Sookie was embarrassed at the idea of seeing a dime of the money. Her hands pressed even harder on my ears and I rubbed circles on the insides of her wrists with my thumbs. Jason's idea, while probably seeded in greed, wasn't out of line. I listened to the negotiation until the amount of thirty-five-thousand-dollars had been reached.

Jason seemed pleased with his negotiating skills and promised to bring Sookie a shotgun. I was happy when they all left a short time later, after Pam, Chow and I had one of those bloods Jason bought. I was going to be staying with Sookie and I was very much looking forward to a little alone time with her. I had more questions and I wanted to know that she was okay. She surprised me by asking how I felt. She wanted my opinion on the decisions everyone else had made for me.

Truthfully, all that really mattered to me just then was being with Sookie. But in taking her out of the equation, I came to the conclusion it was a good thing Pam and Chow cared. They could have left me to fend for myself. It was good to know they took their fealty pledge seriously and didn't disappear when there was trouble. It was through Sookie that I discovered I am rather intimidating when I'm myself. She tried to backpeddle and say I'm okay, but I don't mind people finding me to be intimidating.

Sookie, being the good hostess she is, covered me with a the most hideous blue, green and yellow quilt I'd ever seen- or so I assume. We settled in front of the fireplace and had a nice conversation. She told me about her relationship with Bill. She was surprised I asked, but she was still essentially a stranger to me and I was curious.

I tried not to judge as she told me how Bill had left her for another woman. He claimed to love Sookie, and yet, he left her. I couldn't remember vampire protocol, but it seemed rather convenient Bill would blame mystical rules for his infidelity. I didn't remember him, but I didn't like him.

To make matters worse, it seemed I ordered Sookie to go to Jackson to find Bill and bring him back. Why would I order a human to fetch a vampire I was responsible for? While she was there, she was being guarded- rather ineffectively, as it turned out- by werewolf named Alcide. She got hurt on the job. Correction, she got staked on the job. It was impressive to hear she'd survived since I would have been ash.

When she told me of how she was healed, I noticed the flush in her cheeks and the desire in her blood. Something must have happened between us, and I very much wanted to ask, but it wasn't the right time. She showed me the scar from where she was staked, and once again, I felt those tingles when my fingers grazed the shiny new skin of her scar. Not much time had passed since it happened.

I asked after the fate of the "Vampire Ho," as Sookie called Bill's... other woman. Just when I thought I couldn't be anymore surprised, I found out Sookie had killed the woman. I knew Sookie was tough, but I didn't expect that. We got into a discussion over the ethics of murder. While she was trying to be ashamed of her actions, her words touted self-defense. If all it was was self-defense, I couldn't fathom why she would feel guilty or ashamed of herself. I seriously had to question her self-preservation instincts. I began to wonder who would be doing the protecting while I stayed with her.

I found it fascinating that she was so hard on herself for killing to save her life, but gave vampires a free pass since we "kill for food." She compared my kind to wild animals, which was a mistake, and one that could cost her dearly. She grew uncomfortable when I pointed out the flaws in her logic, although I didn't mean to threaten her. I was merely trying to educate her. I couldn't offer much wisdom, but what I could, I would gladly pass on. How had Bill not already corrected her on this issue? I was liking him less and less.

After looking at my new clothes- cheap jeans and a sweatshirt- and having a bottle of blood, Sookie got me started on a show about vampires. The way their foreheads wrinkled when they were about to attack, or feed, was ridiculous. It was all wrong. Vampires being awake- much less going out- during daylight hours wasn't possible. One of them smoked cigarettes and drank whiskey. And Buffy, the Slayer, wouldn't have lasted two seconds with a real vampire, even a newborn. We would be far too fast and strong. It was fun to watch all the mistakes vampires made in the fight scenes before they were inevitably staked and poofed, yes, _poofed_, into ash.

I kept an ear out for Sookie after she went to bed around midnight. I listened to her heartbeat and her restless movements. I could feel she was struggling with the changes in the last twenty-four hours. She was a little overwhelmed with the responsibility that had fallen on her shoulders. I started to feel guilty for enjoying myself when she was having a hard time. I stopped the tape and went back to her room.

If I wouldn't have heard her heartbeat and breathing, I would have thought she was asleep. As it was, I got into bed with her. I knew she knew I was there. She tensed briefly. I snaked an arm over her stomach and breathed in her scent. She relaxed and so did I. I let myself go into this in between, trance-like state. It was nice to 'sleep' beside Sookie. It felt natural, like I belonged there. I don't imagine I would let many humans get so close to me when I was in a vulnerable state, but after the talk we had, I knew I could trust her.

If Sookie wanted to be rid of me, she would have insisted Pam and Chow take me away. I wondered if the situation were reversed, would I do all of this for her? Would I go out of my way to take care of her and keep her safe? I wanted to believe I would, but all the things I'd heard about the regular me made me think otherwise.

So, I've come to a decision. When I get out of this mental purgatory, I'm going to take better care of Sookie. She deserves it, and she shouldn't have to be alone so much. She should have someone she can count on, and I want to be that person. If she'll let me, I'll start at sundown.

* * *

Soooo...just in case I didn't make this clear with the first chapter I posted, I'm going to be sticking to the book as much as possible here. If you haven't read Dead to the World, **stop** reading this story and go get yourself a copy of the book. I've been asked many, many, many times in the reviews for the first chapter how Eric is going to find out about this notebook once the curse is lifted. Frankly? I don't care how he finds out, so I've opened a poll for y'all to vote. I'll let you decide. I'll leave the poll open for two weeks, and will close it on January 19th, which should give you plenty of time to vote.

Super huge thanks to my brainmate **scribeninja**, whom I'm sort of in trouble with at the moment, but I will totally make it up to her since she's definitely the Laverne to my Shirley. See y'all next week!


	3. My Lover

Okay, so for those of you who couldn't locate the poll last week, this is a reminder that you guys get to decide how Eric learns about this journal. Please take a quick second to stop by my profile page and cast your vote. I will leave the poll open until Thursday January 27th, so you have plenty of time to vote. I need to start outlining the plot beyond the curse, since I have a pretty good plot bunny that will take us away from the books, but will keep us in vamp!Eric mode. But, I need to work in Eric finding the journal in order for it to work the way I want it to. Sooo...please vote if you haven't.

Also, I know some of you want more dialogue, but that won't be happening until after the journal portion is over? Why? Well, because the way I figure it, I'm already bordering on plagiarism as it is by writing this journal, and I don't want to take too much direct text from the book. Trust me when I tell you there will be plenty of dialogue later on in the story. Eric and Sookie are going to have **plenty** to talk about, as much as she might not want to. There will be none of that CH pussyfooting around the issue. My Viking won't allow it.

Thanks to **scribeninja** for her beta skills, and for being the honey to my nut.

* * *

_Day 3_

Remember how Sookie said we aren't/weren't lovers? She can't say that anymore. I rose before sunset but couldn't leave the hole I'd rested in for the day. I woke with a hunger for blood and sex with Sookie's scent still clinging to me. The smell only sharpened the cravings I was having. I could hear her moving around in the house, and all I wanted was to go to her.

Something was wrong. She was stressed, tired and scared. As soon as I was able, I got out of the hole and reached for the jeans on the bed. I heard Sookie approaching and took my time pulling on the pants. It was sneaky of me, sure, but I wanted her to catch me. I knew she had when I heard her make the most curious noise, like she was choking on a groan.

Her eyes on me were like laser beams, and there was an immediate spike of lust, longing and desire in her blood. I forced myself to keep quiet, even though my fangs were throbbing in my jaw. My body wanted hers just as badly as hers wanted mine, only she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. I moved in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, but she didn't react until I spoke.

Granted, I'd technically known her longer, but I couldn't recall ever seeing her so... out of it, and the lust was off the charts. Not even any embarrassment she was feeling could erase it. I asked if she was okay and of course, the first thing she did was apologize for barging in on me. Not that I minded, obviously. In fact, I was hating those jeans more and more with each second that passed.

Not only could I feel the lust rolling off her in heavy waves, but I could also smell her arousal. I would be shocked if I ever wanted to taste someone more than I wanted to taste Sookie at that moment. The smell was intoxicating. I forced myself to focus on her words as she told me Jason was missing, two women were dead and another was in the hospital. What was my Sookie doing while I was dead?

She made a hasty retreat for her shower. The thought of her warm, wet and naked was too much. There was a wildness in her blood that was screaming for me. I couldn't ignore the call. I briefly contemplated going to the kitchen for a blood and letting her shower in peace but without realizing I'd done it, I'd discarded my jeans and went to her bathroom.

I couldn't help grinning like a fool when I caught sight of her naked behind the curtain. My imagination had not done her any sort of justice. The night before, a comparison of humans and vampires had been made to antelopes and lions. I definitely felt like a lion, and based on the way her emotions danced from excited to nervous to preyed upon, Sookie was feeling like an antelope. I guess it is possible for a lion to want to caress an antelope after all. Only I didn't want to stop there.

I lathered my hands and went to work washing her arms. My fangs dropped a little bit lower when I noticed the quivering of her breasts. I hadn't touched them yet, but I was sure they were heavy, in addition to being two perfectly round spheres of flesh. I could see the jump of her pulse in her throat, and feel the anticipation in her veins.

She clarified once more that we had never made love with a shake of her head. I knew she was telling the truth, and I told her I was a fool. What was I waiting for? From all I've gathered, this other me should have had her. I couldn't imagine why I wouldn't want her. She couldn't seem to speak. It was somewhat entertaining to feel the battle going on inside her. Her emotions swirled and I knew she was debating the right thing to do.

But when I told her to turn around, she complied. I stepped just the littlest bit closer to her so I could wash her hair. I felt her trembling when my considerable, and very hard, erection pressed against her back. She made a noise that made me want to devour her. The lion in my head roared, wanting to be done with the stalking portion of the program.

I asked if she was afraid of me, and there was a fresh round of internal debate happening in her blood. I felt her uncertainty waver until she made her decision. That was when I realized she wasn't an antelope at all. She turned the tables on me and let her hands and fingers do a little exploring/washing of their own. I obliged her, moving to let her touch anywhere she wished. She was every bit as thorough as I had been, and her ministrations had me rocking against her.

The deep desire to feed on, and fuck her, returned ten fold. There was another wave of throbbing in my fangs. She was still washing the length of my erection when one of her small hands moved up my chest. She leaned in and sucked my right nipple into her mouth. I hissed quietly and told her to bite. She glanced up at me without releasing my nipple from her mouth, and then began to use her teeth. She scraped teasingly before taking her nibbles.

As soon as she released me, I began to reciprocate. What's good for the lion, and all... Her skin tasted sweeter than I imagined it would. I let my hand move between her legs, making her squirm just a little. My fingers teased her folds while my tongue teased her nipple. One of her hands slipped into my hair, her fingers tangling in the damp strands. The hand between her leg parted her folds and rubbed against her nub. She jerked, ripping the shower curtain off its rings in a few places, but she didn't seem to notice. I let a finger slide inside her, and her hips bucked against my hand.

I felt the rise of her pleasure, and reached around her and turned off the water. We separated long enough to dry off, but then she looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I was done. I leaned down and kissed her for the first time. Come to think of it, I don't know if it really was the first time, but it was the first time I could recall. She kissed me like it wasn't new to her. It felt like she knew me, like we'd done this before.

Her lips were soft and sweet, like all the other skin of hers I'd had the pleasure of tasting. Her lips parted and I wasted no time letting my tongue get acquainted with hers. She battled for dominance in the kiss, but didn't protest when I cupped her breasts or let my mouth move along the line of her jaw and down the smooth column of her neck so she could catch her breath. Her pulse throbbed against my lips, and my fangs, among other parts, wanted desperately to be inside her.

I swept her up and carried her to her bed. She weighed nothing in my arms, and after getting arranged under the covers, we picked up where we left off in the bathroom. There we were, face to face, squirming against one another, determined to memorize every inch of each other. We attacked equally with lips, tongues, teeth and hands, but it was when she started stroking my length that I knew enough was enough.

I rolled on top of her and shuddered when she brushed the tip of me against her hot, and very wet nub. She groaned and put me at her entrance. From my exploration of her in the shower, I knew she was tight. Not a virgin (I would have been able to smell it), but close enough. A man of my size could be a discomfort to her and the last thing I wanted was for a single moment of what we were about to do to be not pleasurable.

"My lover," I said as I pushed inside her.

Calling her that felt right, like it was the name I was supposed to call her by. Her back arched and she cried out as I slid inside her. Her nails dug into my shoulders. Her eyes closed, and that just wouldn't do. I had an inside window into her feelings. I knew her blood because it was my own, at least in part. The only window she had into my feelings, my truth, was the way I looked at her. She wouldn't know the truth if she kept her eyes closed, so I implored her to keep her eyes open. I wanted her to see me. All of me.

She shivered when I called her my lover again, and I was rewarded nicely for use of the term. Sookie stretched forward and ran her tongue over my fangs. If she knew what such a gesture would do to me, she didn't let it show. Not only did it feel incredible, but it was like an acceptance and acknowledgment of what I am. As much as we may have been two people laying there, we are not the same.

I wanted her to feel the same rush of pleasure I had experienced, so as much as it killed me to leave the tight heat of her core, I pulled out of her and insisted she watch me. I moved down her body with nips and kisses, stopping briefly at her breasts. Her nipples were already pebbled when I reached them. After paying them special attention, I moved farther down, nipping, licking and tasting the flesh of her ribs, stomach, navel and hips.

She was writhing and moaning, and by the time I let two of my fingers slide inside her, I knew she was close to her climax. My fingers plunged in and out of her while my tongue teased her nub, desperately seeking any of the sweet nectar that had pooled between her perfectly tanned thighs. She grasped the sheets, but never took her eyes off of mine. I watched the wildness build in her eyes while her pleasure sang in my veins. Just before she exploded, I nuzzled her thigh and bit.

The first drops of her blood hit the back of my throat as she came undone. I could taste the wildness I'd seen in her eyes. I didn't think anything could taste better than the sweetness that dripped from her core, but I was wrong. Her blood was intoxicating. I didn't want to stop feeding from her, but the pull to be inside her again got the better of me. I healed the wound on her thigh and resumed my position above her.

She was still shaking and trembling when I entered her again. Her core pulsed around me with her aftershocks. I kept my thrusts slow and gentle at first. I let the rhythm build, kissing her hard and deep so the strokes of my tongue against hers countered the pounding of my hips. She moved to meet me, matching me thrust for thrust. My release was building but I was determined she would finish first. The scrape of my fangs on her neck and the circles of my thumb on her nub had her crying out. She exploded again, her walls gripping me so tightly I couldn't hold back anymore. My release was almost violent, it was so powerful, and I shouted in a language I didn't realize I knew.

"Det är rätt. Detta är bäst." The words came flying out of my mouth in this language completely unknown to me.

I collapsed on top of her, eyes closed, and breathed her in. I didn't want to forget any of it and I was uncomfortable with letting her see that little bit of weakness. How did someone I just met mean so much to me?

I remained there on top of her, listening to the pounding of her heart and the rush of her breath. She was so warm and relaxed underneath me. If I could, I would stay like that with her forever. As it was, I pulled back, curious to see the expression on her face. She looked a little troubled until she realized I was watching her. I waited for her to speak, and when she did, I wasn't disappointed.

She was still a little breathless when she said, "I wish I could save orgasms in a jar for when I need them, because I think I had a few extra."

I feel confident in saying Sookie will never run out of ways to surprise me. I couldn't help but laugh at her admission. She was smiling and running her fingers up and down my back. I rolled us over so she was straddling me. Her fingers lightly raked up and down my chest and stomach while I stared up at her. I felt a bit dazed by how beautiful she was. She had no makeup on and her hair was a mess of waves and tangles the same shade of blond as my own hair.

I commented on how beautiful she was and she told me I had tried many times to get her in bed with me in the past, which was a relief since I'd started to think her beauty had evaded me. I asked her to tell me more about our relationship. She was cold and moved to stretch out beside me so we were face to face again under the covers. She twirled some of my hair in her fingers, while I let my fingertips trace patterns on her hip.

I learned my bar had been attacked, but I was more interested in learning about my history with Sookie. I found out we met at Fangtasia the previous summer when she was investigating two murders Jason was suspected of committing. She'd gotten Pam and me out of the bar before it was raided by the police. That was when she told me about her ability.

Sookie is a telepath. That certainly wasn't expected. She quickly followed up by saying she couldn't vampire minds. She could read Weres and Shifters some of the time, but human minds came in the clearest. I used that confession to my advantage and asked for her help when it was brought to my attention that a large sum of money had gone missing from the bar.

A previous partner in the business was the culprit and I staked him when he tried to attack Sookie. Then when she was attacked by a Maenad, I'd gotten my first taste of her blood when I sucked the poison from her back. In return for the healing I'd provided, she went to Dallas to help track a missing vampire. I ended up healing her a second time after she was injured at the Fellowship of the Sun church.

She explained the Fellowship was a group of religious extremists that called for the eradication of all vampires from the earth. I'd have to think on that a little more later. After she was healed, we ended up attending a reception together at the Dallas sheriff's home. Sookie had my blood for the first time when I tricked her into thinking I was dying from a gunshot wound when the house was shot up by members of the Fellowship. She sucked the bullet from my chest and spat out most of the blood, but some had still gotten in her system.

She'd been furious with me for it, and wasn't amused when I laughed during her story. If she thought I was going to apologize for giving her my blood, she had another thing coming. It seemed to be a wise move, since Sookie often found herself in dangerous, or precarious, situations. She gave me quite a glower when I told her that. She further proved my point when she told me I'd been her date/bodyguard at an orgy.

She'd gone in attempts to find her friend's killer, and we ended up making out on the hood of my car. Our good time was interrupted by Bill, then completely ruined by the Maenad. The orgy became a massacre that Bill, Sookie and I barely survived. A few weeks after that, Bill was abducted by the king of Mississippi, in the hopes of getting his hands on a project Bill was working on for the queen of Louisiana.

According to Sookie, I threatened to torture her for information, but I couldn't imagine myself hurting her. The thought of anyone marring that perfect skin of hers made my blood boil. I touched the spot where she'd been staked while she told me how it happened, and then how she'd been healed. Despite the fact that we'd made love less than an hour before, a blush painted her cheeks while she told me how I tried to take advantage of her in her weakened state.

I called bullshit on account of the lust in her blood as she spoke of it. She huffed, but did admit that I 'kissed like a house on fire.' She also admitted we probably would have made love that night if we hadn't been stopped by a vampire named Bubba. I immediately had thoughts of finding this Bubba and staking him, but decided it wouldn't matter, since I couldn't remember anything anyway.

I gave Sookie my blood that night, and she'd thanked me for my offering by writhing against me until I orgasmed. It wasn't very refined, but I was blown away by the knowledge that the simple act of her drinking from me was enough to make me come undone. She rescued Bill and killed Lorena, but when she was pushed into the trunk of a car and attacked by a starving and wounded Bill. I sensed there was something she was leaving out, but I didn't push.

The fact that she had survived was nothing short of a miracle. On the drive home from Jackson, she was nearly abducted by werewolves looking for retribution for the death of one of their fellow pack members. It turned out Bubba had killed the Were to protect Sookie, but the pack didn't know it. She returned home to an unexpected and very unwelcome party of Weres in her house.

Bill and I killed them all, and having had her fill of Supes for a while, Sookie rescinded our invitations. I went about my life in Shreveport. Sookie went back to work waitressing for her Shifter boss. She and Bill remained on the outs in the wake of his infidelities and the attack against her in the car. He was currently in Peru, gathering research for his project.

My hands began to roam Sookie's body, and by the time she was done talking, I had repositioned myself to take her nipple in my mouth. My fang pierced her skin and I sucked hard to draw her blood into my mouth. Her breath caught and her body jerked. I lifted her leg up over my hip and entered her again, set on taking my time. We stared into each others eyes and kissed lazily until we met a mutual release. I delighted in her satisfaction, and hoped she knew I felt the same.

She surprised me, yet again, when she said I was beautiful. When she tried to downplay the compliments I'd given her, I wanted to correct her. When I said she was gorgeous, I meant it. Instead, I opted to have fun with her, since she was quite amusing when flustered. When I asked her what her favorite part of me was, I had expected her to say my penis, since it was quite impressive, even to me.

Instead, Sookie chose my backside. I realize how it probably seems insecure, but I had to ask. I supposed it served me right for her to use the word adequate to describe the part I had assumed to be her favorite, but it felt like a verbal kick in the shin. I put her hand on me, and the contact caused an immediate response. She smiled and a blush crept up her neck, while she thought of an alternative description for the flesh she was stroking.

"Maybe I should have said it's a gracious plenty," she laughed quietly in attempts to hide her embarrassment.

That description was much better. I wanted her again, and that was when I knew I'd never have enough of her. But rather than climbing on top of me like I wanted her to, she slid down the bed and took me in her mouth. Not wanting to be the only having all the fun, I persuaded her to turn her body so I could repay her the pleasure she was giving me.

It seemed her sweetness had only increased, and the idea of dying for the day with her taste on my tongue excited me. I used my tongue and fingers to bring her another release. I paid close attention to the noises she made, and the way her body moved when I touched her. It turned out she was just as talented with her mouth and hands, and when I swelled even more in her mouth, she relaxed her jaw and took me in deeper until I hit the back of her throat.

I released with another shout in the language I didn't understand, but seemed to know. When she released me from her mouth, I turned her around and tucked her into my side. Both of us were so far gone, we muttered compliments and nonsense to each other until Sookie fell asleep.

I stayed there beside her in that in between stage for as long as I could. Now here I am at the kitchen table, and all I want is to crawl back in bed with her. I want her face to be the first thing I see when I wake later today. I want to get to know all of the things that make her tick, and I want her to know me just as well. Only, she already knows me better than I do.

She knows this whole other side of me I can't even imagine. I don't feel like the person she's described to me. To hear the way she tells it, I've been rude, condescending, and completely insensitive to her feelings. That will stop from here on out. I don't ever want to disrespect this woman, and yet, the other me has done it more times than Sookie can count. No wonder my attempts to bed her were always dismal failures in the past.

I also need to talk to Pam and find out what languages I speak. Perhaps she knows where I come from, and how long I have been a vampire. If she's my second, I would imagine she knows a great deal about me and can fill in the blanks Sookie cannot. How did I meet Pam, anyway? No one has explained to me how I know these people, outside of the fact that we work together. Yet, I can tell there's a difference in my relationship with Pam. It's not the same as it is with Chow. Is Pam my lover, in addition to being my second? She's a beautiful woman, after all, and I do seem to have a bit of a reputation for bedding beautiful women.

But all that ends now. Sookie is the only one I want. There's something about her, I can't quite put my finger on it, but she's different. I know I have a life I need to get back to, but the idea of leaving Sookie behind makes me incredibly sad. I want her with me. Always. I don't want her miles and miles away, struggling to be safe or taken care of. I can provide all those things for her, and I want to. Although, I suspect her fierce sense of independence will fight me on it every step of the way.

I should be worried about my bar, or whether or not I am ever going to be myself again. Yet, the only thing I'm concerned about is whether or not Sookie will wake up regretting what we've done. She debated it quite a bit before we had sex, but she seemed sure of her decision. If she had still been doubting whether or not she wanted to, I would have stopped. It would have been difficult to do, but I would have, for her.

I guess the question now is, where do we go from here?

* * *

So did I do that right? Seriously, this scene is so epic in the book that, well, yeah, I stressed over it. Just ask **scribeninja** if you don't believe me. Also, for those that haven't heard yet, I'm co-hosting the **Happily (N)ever After** contest. We are now accepting entries for judging, and writers have until Valentine's Day (February 14th) to submit their entries. All pairings welcome in either the SVM or True Blood fandom. It doesn't have to be Eric & Sookie, which I know gives a few of you panic attacks at just the thought of it. For more information, please check out the profile page, or send me a PM.

OH! And one last thing! If you send me a review or PM and expect a response, _please_ make sure you are able to receive PMs. I can't respond if you don't allow it. Thanks for reading!

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2606362/Happily_Never_After_Contest

"Det är rätt. Detta är bäst." **This is right. This is best.**


	4. Confessions

Holy cow, is it Wednesday already? Okay, two quick things. First of all, Charlaine Harris is responsible for the dialogue used in this chapter. I wish I could take the credit for it, but I can't. It's all hers. Secondly, thanks to **scribeninja** for working her magic once again. She's the Spike to my Buffy. Trust me, that's a big deal.

* * *

_Day 4_

Sookie wasn't here when I rose. I thought seriously about going looking for her, but didn't. Instead, I had a blood and showered in her bathroom. I didn't use it, but the smell of her cherry blossom scented soap soothed me some. I missed her terribly.

As curious as I sometimes find myself to be about my regular life, I know it doesn't include Sookie like it does now, and that is something I'm having trouble accepting. When this curse is lifted, what happens? How do we go back to the way things were? I can't imagine seeing her once in a while, and going about my life like she's just some girl. Although, maybe I don't give myself enough credit. Maybe I don't see her as just some girl.

I could never treat her like my pet, even if she allowed it. I had a 'dream,' I suppose you could call it, while I was in that in between stage. I dreamed of turning Sookie and making her mine for eternity, only she hated me for it. In my dream, Pam was also my... child, I think is the term, only she was grateful to me for having turned her. The whole thing was slightly absurd, but it got me thinking.

I would never turn Sookie against her will, even if the thought of going on without her makes me incredibly sad. I can't feel her now. She's too far away from me. I should probably call Pam and see if she can answer any of my questions. By all accounts, I should be able to trust her.

Sookie does, and while Sookie might be a bit lacking the survival instincts department, she's no fool. Yes, I think I will call Pam...

According to Pam, I am more than 1,000 years old. I was born the son of a chieftain during the Viking era. The language I was speaking was Old Norse. I was turned at the human age age of maybe 23 or 24, on my way home from paying a bride price. My wife had recently died just after giving birth to our sixth child. Our last child, a daughter, died shortly after my wife from some sort of infection. I was a warrior, by trade, and perhaps one of the best swordsmen to ever live.

I turned Pam in the early 1800s in London when I grew lonely. Pam and I were lovers for a short time after she was turned, but haven't been for more than a century. I released her for a time, until I called her back to help me get Fangtasia off the ground. She stayed on longer than either of us planned she would, but serves me well as my business partner, and second in command.

Old Norse is just one of dozens of languages I speak, and a few of them are now dead. I own several businesses, just as Sookie said. Pam offered to put together a dossier for me, but I told her to hold off. I was handpicked by the queen of Louisiana to rule area five, and I immediately made Pam my second. I asked a few questions about other vampires in our area, especially about Bill Compton. I found out Pam doesn't mince words, or sugar coat anything. I think I have chosen well in making Pam my second.

She asked after Sookie, and I told her what I knew of Jason's disappearance. She became angry at Sookie for not making her aware of the situation, and promised to organize trackers to help with the search. She explained it was as much for my interests as it was for Sookie's. Jason hadn't been glamoured to forget I was staying with Sookie, which was an oversight on Pam's part. Since he knew where I was, there was no guarantee he wouldn't go back on his word and give up my location after being tortured for a few hours.

I learned that one of our waitresses at the bar was killed, and another was injured when Hallow showed up during the day to try and find out where I am. I instructed Pam to make sure Belinda's hospital bills were paid, as well as to cover the cost of Ginger's funeral. They were working for me, and suffered on my behalf. Paying the bills was the least I could do for them.

I was about to ask why Chow and Sookie didn't get along when I felt a spike of panic coming from Sookie. I told Pam what I was feeling, and then to stay put. I promised to check in with her and call if we needed her assistance. I got off the phone and went to grab the sweatshirt Jason had bought me. I paid attention to the connection I had to Sookie, and realized, for the first time, that there wasn't just one buzz in my veins. The other, I figured, must be Pam, but I would have to ask about that as well.

The panic has died down some, but it's not entirely gone. I can, however, feel Sookie getting closer to me. I'm going out to meet her.

I'm beginning to wonder if Sookie isn't some sort of beacon for danger. When I caught her on the porch, she was tightly wound and very afraid. While I didn't enjoy those feelings, there was something arousing in them. I chocked it up to the vampire in me. The thrill of the chase, and the seductive dance of stalking ones prey.

Yes, I wanted Sookie.

I wanted to take her mind off of whatever was making her smell so good, and making me feel so conflicted about the very nature of what I am. If I have been on this earth for more than 1,000 years, I can only assume I usually enjoy being a vampire. Being made to hide when I possess superior skills to humans is an affront to that nature.

Although, if hiding meant making love to Sookie, I could be persuaded. I think I've found a new favorite passtime. But to prove a point, a point that while my memory is defective, the rest of me works just fine, I insisted we go check it out when Sookie said Hallow had been to Bill's. Sookie argued against it, just a hair above terrified that something bad might happen to me, but I wasn't afraid.

In fact, I was looking forward to a challenge, to the chance to use instincts I had been trusting for centuries. After a few minutes of giving Sookie the kisses I would have given her if she'd been home when I rose, I settled the debate we were having by putting her on my back, and heading for the cemetery. She didn't like what I was doing, but I couldn't just hide like she wanted me to. I took us as far as a few yards back into the trees from Bill's house.

I could smell the others. There were too many 'people' milling about. All of them were shifters of some capacity. It was amazing to me that Sookie couldn't smell them when I could, just as clearly as I could smell her perfume. I put her down and pressed her against a tree. It was then that I realized she smelled of shifter. Her boss was a shifter. His scent blew through the trees, and it wasn't coming from Sookie. He was close. Was he working with the witches?

When Hallow gave the order for her partner to change, he did so without hesitation. There was that delicious smell of fear coming from Sookie, and the fact that I was pressed against her only made it that much more difficult not to abandon our mission so I could take her home and ravage her. Instead, I listened to the fight that was gong on near the house.

The glimmer of animal eyes caught my attention. Sookie apologized, but for what, I wasn't sure. I felt regret and disappointment in her blood. Did she think she had gotten me caught? Clearly she underestimated my skills as both a vampire, and a fighter if that was the case. I wouldn't give up so easily. My lips grazed her hair, then there was a bark from the creature that smelled like Sookie. I didn't want to leave her there, but I had to see what was happening. So, I left her in the care of her shifter friend, and took to the sky.

I would have brought her with me, but it would hardly be stealthy. A flying Viking will raise enough eyebrows alone without a busty blonde on his back. I watched a pack's worth of Weres circle Bill's property. Having been unsuccessful in finding whatever it was he was looking for, Hallow's companion shifted back to human form after being injured by another Were. There was something off about his blood. Was it the magic tainting it, like Sookie with her telepathy? Her blood didn't quite taste human either, delicious as it was.

I watched the shifter climb into the car, and then followed as it sped away from the house. The car stopped for nothing, and even mowed down a Were trying to get out of the way. I would have kept on going, but Sookie had a shifter versus an entire pack of werewolves was no contest. I returned to the house to find Sookie inside with her shifter dutifully guarding her. He growled when he saw me, and I nearly did the same.

A wolf came and led us to an injured pack member and Sookie tasked me with retrieving her car. I dropped in the backyard to find Pam waiting for me. The only car in sight was Sookie's, leading me to believe she'd run all the way from Shreveport. When I arched an eyebrow at her, she told me she'd sensed the trouble and a car would only slow her down. I ordered Pam to stay put, hoping it would work that time, and drove Sookie's car over to Bill's house.

I wanted to help get the injured girl in the car, but a pack of wolves was prepared to rip me apart if I tried, so I stayed out of the way as an elderly man, most likely the pack master, lifted her. I was allowed to help arrange the girl in the backseat, but Sookie wouldn't let me go along to the hospital.

I hate to admit she was right when she pointed out there were posters up all over with my face on them. With Hallow literally sniffing around so close, it was best not to test my luck any further. Begrudgingly, I got out of the car and watched as Sookie sped off into the darkness.

I didn't waste any time returning to Sookie's. Pam was standing in the same place I'd left her. The smell of Were blood clung to me, and I wanted a second shower. It was a most unpleasant smell in comparison to Sookie's more delicate scents. I brought Pam inside with me and secured the house. I caught her up on what had happened, and I wondered aloud how the werewolves ended up at Bill's in the first place. Did they know about Hallow? Was she making as much trouble for them as she was for vampires?

Pam and I each had a bottle of blood while she filled me in a little more on what she knew. It wasn't just vampires Hallow was messing with. She was attempting some Supernatural takeover. Both she and her brother, Mark, were werewolves. They drank vampire blood and practiced magic. In short, according to Pam, they were 'bad ass motherfuckers,' who had picked the wrong 'head bitch in charge' to fuck with. Whether she was referring to me, or herself, I wasn't sure.

She had tried to align the local Were pack, with no luck, and hadn't fared any better with the vampires. I asked Pam if she had been able to get any further information on whether or not it would be possible for Hallow to perform some sort of locating spell to find me. Pam wasn't nearly as adamant as Chow about it being an impossibility. I wanted to stay with Sookie, but I didn't want to place her in danger.

We needed to get to Hallow, and we needed to do it fast. My feelings were mixed where the whole going back to myself idea was concerned. The concept of going back to a life I didn't know didn't exactly appeal to me, but I would do it for Sookie if it would keep her alive. I briefly contemplated both of us going on the run, but that was no good.

I asked Pam to look into Jason's disappearance a little more, and she told me she already had trackers out at his place to get his scent. They were to contact her by phone as soon as they had something to report back to her. We talked about the vampire hierarchy, and the chain of command. So far, the only vampires who knew about my condition were Pam and Chow. As far as everyone else was concerned, I was on vacation. The human employees had all been glamoured with different locations to keep Hallow guessing. Not even the queen of Louisiana knew where I was, or what had been happening in area five.

Pam assured me we would handle this situation, that everything would be just fine. She promised she would find a way to 'fix me,' and shoot out the Werebitch's kneecaps at the same time. I had no doubt Pam would keep her promises. I was in the shower, ridding myself of the horrible stench of Were blood when Sam, Sookie's boss, called from his bar. Everyone was meeting there, and my presence was expected as well. Pam had only answered the phone after hearing his voice on the answering machine.

I dressed quickly and we went to Merlotte's. Chow and another vampire named Gerald I had no recollection of. Not much explanation was offered, other than to say he was a nest mate to Pam and Chow. I didn't care much for him, but then I still wasn't convinced Chow was as trustworthy as everyone wanted me to think. Perhaps I had brought him closer to me to keep an eye on him? If that was the case, it seemed Pam knew nothing about it.

The Shifter brought us True Blood immediately. Horrible stuff. I really don't know how, as a race, we could voluntarily give up human blood as Sookie suggested we have. Of course, there are the private exchanges of lovers, and then the 'fangbangers,' as she called them, who are more than willing to donate to our cause. Only, vampires grow tired of them. They have been annoying, needy creatures, and they take all of the fun out of the hunt.

I got a taste of my own darkness this evening, so I know there is a predator in me. It wants a fight. It wants to stalk, lure, and devour. It wants to possess and corrupt. It wants to crawl inside the deepest parts of Sookie and spread through her until she understands just how much I...

I felt Sookie returning to Merlotte's before she actually arrived. Once again, her weariness was overwhelming. When she walked in, she was with a beautiful woman nearly a half a foot taller than her. I felt the shift in Pam's mood immediately. She'd gone from bored to what's the phrase? Hornier than a toad, I think. She wanted to pounce on this new woman. The sweetest, most alluring smell filled the air.

I was too busy staring at Sookie, who didn't seem altogether pleased about this new woman's presence in the room to really get as excited about her as Pam and Gerald had. When this new woman, Claudine, suggested someone should have gone along to the hospital with Sookie, I took it personally. I'd wanted to go. Sookie wouldn't allow it. Claudine found this as amusing as she found me good looking. I could sense a hint of arousal from her, which only sweetened her scent.

Sookie felt suddenly incensed, and I looked back and forth between the two women, trying to figure out what had just happened. I knew there was something different about Claudine. She didn't smell human at all. She was too sweet to be a Were. The mystery was solved moments later when Claudine revealed herself as a fairy.

From that point on, things got interesting. The girl who'd been hit by Hallow's car was doing okay. Sookie invented a story about finding her broken body by the side of the road. Colonel Flood, the pack master, went on to explain two of his underlings had tracked Hallow's scent to Bon Temps, which was how the pack knew where to converge. They were seeking to avenge deaths at Hallow's hands. I also learned then that a vampire had gone missing. The witches were planning to drain a vampire per day until they found me.

I couldn't understand what the big deal was. What was the root of Hallow's obsession with me? But, as always, Sookie spoke up and surprised me. My blood. My blood was the reason. If she was going to drain vampires and sell their blood, it would be a very good business for her. Because of my age, my blood was much stronger than most vampires. Pam estimated Hallow could make upwards of $40,000 from selling my blood alone.

Of course, that meant draining me outright, which I presumed she wouldn't do. No, she would keep me alive. She would take me almost to the point of draining, let me heal, then nearly drain me again. I presumed this process would repeat until she grew tired of me. And, I suspected, she would probably throw in a little sexual torture just for fun. What a lovely woman.

The smell of the fairy began to call to me, and when she spoke again, I found myself on my feet, starting to edge toward her. I wasn't the only one. Pam and Gerald seemed to be just as entranced by the sweetness in the air, and the predator in me was willing to slaughter them both to get the fairy all to myself. A strange tunnel vision took over, and I forgot everything but the fairy. I wanted her. I craved her. It was like the need I felt for Sookie had been magnified tenfold, and it was all for the delicious fairy who was backing away from anything with fangs.

I nearly walked through Sookie to get to the fairy. I was overwhelmed with want, but then the fairy was gone, taking her intoxicating smell and blood with her. The effects of both things lingered, even when she was gone, and when I snapped out of whatever haze I'd fallen into, I was draped on Sookie. She smelled almost as good as Claudine. I wanted to throw her down on a table and take her right there in front of everyone. I wanted them to hear her scream in pleasure, and drink from her until I had to stop. I might have drained her in those moments if it weren't for the crowd and the other vampires who would have protected her.

I settled for rubbing against her and groping her where no one could see. I felt her combined pleasure and discomfort, but she didn't try to slap my hands away. Discussion turned to Jason's whereabouts, and what role Hallow may have played in his disappearance. There seemed to be no evidence of her being involved. Pam glanced at her cell phone, but there were no missed calls from the trackers she'd tasked. I was snapped back to the conversation going on when some redheaded Werebitch called Sookie a 'vamp humper.'

Her insult was stinging in the connection we shared, and before I could stop myself, I was on the stupid shifter. I had a hand on her throat and my fangs bared at her. I wasn't sure if I wanted to squeeze the life out of her, or rip her throat right open and drink to my heart's content. I didn't get the chance to decide before Pam and Gerald were pulling me off the bitch. Her pack wanted to retaliate for the violence, but Colonel Flood wisely ruled against it. Stupid bitch should have kept her mouth shut.

My inability to recall my Viking history, or what it was to be a sheriff in the modern day, didn't mean I forgot what it was to defend my woman when she was insulted so deeply by someone who had no right shooting her mouth off. Pam was speaking softly to me in what sounded like Old Norse, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. Yet, the words had a calming effect on me. Or they did until a new werewolf pranced into the bar and got cozy with Alcide, much to Sookie's disgust.

Sookie and I were both shoved outside by Pam and Gerald to Chow's waiting hands. Sookie's mood was about as sour as my own. On the drive home, her weariness returned as her anger faded. I turned to study her profile in the darkness. Her eyes were focused intently on the road. I could feel her struggle to stay awake. I didn't realize quite how late it was for her, nor did I know what she'd been up to all day. If the rest of her day was as busy as the last few hours, I couldn't blame her for being exhausted.

I asked her why Weres and vampires were at odds with one another, but she didn't have any answers for me on that. I'll have to ask Pam. Hearing Sookie speak of herself in such a derogatory manner when she spoke of the incident with redheaded Were, and then Debbie afterward. Debbie? Was this the same Debbie that pushed Sookie into the trunk of a car in Jackson and nearly got her drained? I decided then I would have vengeance for it, if it were true.

Hearing Sookie describe herself as crazy didn't sit well with me. I couldn't imagine why anyone would think bad things about her, much less treat her badly. She was so kind to everyone. She went out of her way to help others, even those who weren't worthy of it. It didn't evade me I might have been one of those people. Based on the things she had told me, I wasn't exactly kind to her in the past, and still I had demanded her assistance more than once. I will never do that again. Not after she has shown me the sort of kindness and care she has.

We were standing in her kitchen when I looked her in her sparkling, yet exhausted, blue eyes and told her she was beautiful. The fact that she looked at me like I had two heads only further fed my desire for her to know just how special she is. Was it really possible no one had ever told her just how special she is? She didn't seem to want to hear it as I told her she was smart, loyal and had a sense of fun and adventure, but I kept on talking. I told her she has beautiful breasts because, well, she does, and since I couldn't recall seeing another woman's breasts, it wasn't a lie when I said hers were the best I'd ever seen. Although, I'd be willing to bet the statement was still true, even if I had total recall of my memory. I guess I'll have to wait and see.

She put her fingers over my mouth, thinking it would silence me, but she was wrong. I licked her fingers, which got a lovely shudder out of her. She relaxed against me as I told her she was responsible and hardworking. Apparently, I'd said more than enough to make her uncomfortable because she replaced her fingers with her lips. Kissing her was definitely the best part of my day, and I was determined to make her feel all that I was feeling toward her in that moment.

With all of the reasons she had to turn her back and renege on the deal she'd reached with Pam and Chow, she didn't. If anything, she was even more serious about keeping me safe than she had ever been. Her determination was matched by her bravery. She was putting everything on the line for someone who hadn't quite been worthy of such regard in the past. I was floored by her. She amazed me.

After a kiss that seemed to fan some flames in us both, I told Sookie she was creative, in addition to everything else. I decided to show her she wasn't the only one who could be creative, and after divesting her of her clothes right there in her kitchen, I laid her back on the table. I spent ample time worshiping the world's most beautiful breasts, delighting in the sighs and moans that escaped her. Her fingers tangled in my hair, and followed my head down until I settled between her equally beautiful thighs.

Her desire had pooled nicely there, almost like it was waiting for me to come lap it up, which I did eagerly. Her back arched and her hips began to flex and rock under the ministrations of my fingers and tongue. Her sweetness coated my tongue and lips, and the flavor seemed to invigorate me. Her grip on my hair got tighter and tighter, the closer she came to her release. I looked up into her eyes to find she was watching me, and the groan that escaped against her little bundle of nerves sent her over the edge.

She sucked on her fingers as she climaxed, and it was, perhaps, the most erotic thing I'd seen her do yet. In a heartbeat, I was naked and scooping her up off the table and carrying her to her bedroom. Her arms circled my neck and she kissed my chest lazily as I walked. I enjoyed the feeling of her warm skin pressed against me. I could feel her heartbeat radiating through my body, and for a little while, it was like my own heart was beating again. It was a wonderful, yet strange feeling.

No sooner had I set her down in bed than she was clamoring for me to get in with her. It was a welcome change, how much she wanted me near her. I remembered the way she had been almost afraid to touch me just a few days before, and now she was welcoming me inside her as if it was where I belonged. We fit together perfectly. Her legs wrapped around me, and her fingers twisted in my hair again, pulling my mouth to hers.

While there was plenty of need and hunger swirling between us, there was no frenzy. I was bound and determined to take my time; to show her just what she meant to me. The long, slow thrusts of my hips and the deep, breath stealing kisses seemed to go on forever until finally, we released at the same time. Her legs trembled around me, and her eyes blazed with passion. Her fingers trailed up and down my back before settling on my bottom, keeping me inside her.

She moaned when I pulled out, and shifted to lay beside her. She turned onto her side and let her head rest on my chest. I felt her breasts against my side, and again, the pounding of her heart filled me. She breathed deeply, and was very close to falling asleep. I kissed her head and stroked her back and hair. She was happy, and that made me appreciate her that much more.

"Thank you," she whispered to me in the darkness before kissing my chest.

In spite of all she was doing for me, she was thanking me. I tilted her face toward mine, looked deeply into her eyes and told her precisely how I felt in that moment.

"No, you took me in off the road and kept me safe. You're ready to fight for me. I can tell this about you. I can't believe my luck. When this witch is defeated, I would bring you to my side. I will share everything I have with you. Every vampire who owes me fealty will honor you." I need to remember this promise to her. Too many promises have been broken to this worthy woman. She makes me feel alive. There is this light in her eyes I don't think I could find anywhere else.

I felt the contradiction in her blood. She wanted to be pleased with my words, and yet, there was sorrow running through her. I waited for her to say something, thinking she would happily agree to my proposal. Instead, all she said was, "You've made me very happy."

I felt the echo of truth in her veins, and held her a little tighter until she fell asleep. I made a promise to myself that if she will let me, I will show her every day how special she is; how worthy. The rest of the world is wrong about her. Perhaps it is to my advantage they can't see all of the good things I do.

I stayed in bed with her for as long as I could before cleaning up the mess of clothes in the kitchen and depositing them on the service porch for washing. Now, here I sit at the very kitchen table where I pleasured her just hours before, and I find myself wondering how I am going to go back to my other life. Part of me hopes to never track down this insipid witch, while the dark part of me wants nothing more than to find her, torture her and then drain her dry.

I feel trapped between worlds, and don't quite belong in either of them. I don't feel like I belong with Pam, and yet, I know staying as I am isn't really any option for me. My child will act in my best interest, like a good second should do. She will make sure I am restored, and then what becomes of Sookie?

It has been decided we will go to war with Hallow. It's only a question of when. And then, once this spell is broken, will I remember all that has happened in these last days, or it will be as lost to me as I am to myself right now? I feel this warmth in my chest. It aches and soothes me all at once, and there's this throbbing when I picture Sookie in my mind.

There are many things I should be afraid of, at the moment, but nothing scares me more than losing Sookie. Perhaps Hallow isn't the only one who has bewitched me.

* * *

Soooo there you have it. Just a reminder that if you PM me, or want to receive a review response you **must** enable PMs, or you're not getting squat from me. I've mapped out twenty-something chapters for this story, so there's quite a ride ahead. One last thing! There's a poll in my profile for y'all to decide how Eric finds out about his journal. There's a pretty big lead right now, so I think I know how the vote is going to go. Buuuut, if you _haven't_ voted yet, please do. I'll be closing the poll on Friday, January 21st. Until next Wednesday, baby birds.


	5. I Could Love You

Right, so, I split this into two parts because it's a pretty big chunk of the book. So this week ya'all get the Witch War. Next week we move on to Debbie Pelt. Thanks to Ms. Harris for the dialogue here, with the exception of one line from Pam.

As usual, thanks to my brainmatey beta **scribeninja**. She's the pork chop to my applesauce (can you believe she doesn't like apples? GAH!).

* * *

_Day 5_

I went to rest with Sookie's smell clinging to me, yet when I rose this night, there was nothing but the smell of Shifter in her house. And not just the shifter she works for, or the Weres we met last night. No, there was something other blended in. My instincts rose quickly, and I was out of my resting place in a flash. I moved around the house quickly, making sure nothing had been disturbed. When I was satisfied the house was secure, and there were no signs of a struggle, I went in search of my lover.

I found her asleep in her bed, curled in a ball on her side. So small, my lover is. I watched the rise and fall of her chest, and let myself get nearly hypnotized by the steady beat of her heart. Her warmth called to me, as did my curiosity to know where she had been all day, and whom she had spent the day with. I got into bed beside her and sniffed.

I tried to decipher the various scents that clung to her, desperate to find her scent somewhere in the mix. I found it, of course, in the very crook of her neck, and inhaled deeply. There was a skip in her heartbeat, and then her eyes were wide open, staring up at me in confusion. She rolled onto her back as I questioned her, and I had to fight the urge to rest my head against the pillows that were her breasts.

Her defenses rose, though I'm not sure why. Was it so wrong to want to know where she was, and who she was with? We were in a dangerous situation. Mixing with other supernaturals wasn't the way to keep herself out of danger. But then she explained that she had been out searching for her brother, and her annoyance with my questions was replaced with a deep worry and more sadness than she should ever feel.

I pulled her tight against my chest, hoping the contact would calm her as much as it calmed me. Having her so close was soothing. It made the rest of the world slow down, if only for a little while. It felt almost like nothing could touch us when we were still like we were. Yet, she continued to talk about her brother, and asked if I meant it when I told her I was sorry he was missing.

The truth of the matter is, I have mixed feelings about her brother. While it might be seen as a smart thing to negotiate some sort of payment for Sookie's agreement to keep me until the spell is broken, it could also be construed as greedy. I saw the dollar signs flashing in his eyes while he spoke with Chow. He was essentially putting a price on his sister's head, although I doubt he saw it that way. He saw it as earning her easy money, which made me wonder if he understood just how dangerous all of this really was. I didn't even fully understand it.

I wanted to care because it was important to Sookie, but my instincts told me she would be better off without him. He wasn't going out of his way to protect or, or make sure she was taken care of. If anything he seemed to be anxious to find a way to cash in on her value, and in my eyes, that doesn't make him an honorable man. Still, he is Sookie's brother, and it's obvious to me she will not be at peace until she has found him. Dead or alive.

I confessed I wanted her to think well of me, mostly because I wanted to continue to have sex with her. I felt her amusement and irritation at my confession, but I couldn't lie to her. She asked if I would listen because she needed to talk. How does she not know I want to hear everything she has to say? When I told her I would listen, she assumed, wrongfully so, it was only because I wanted to have sex with her again. While I most certainly did want to have sex with her again, and very soon, my desire to hear her had more to do with wanting to know her. I wanted to be a part of her world in every way she would let me. I didn't have to just be in her bedroom.

My confession to having feelings for her seemed to startle her, but not so she was disappointed. What was even more surprising was her admission that she had feelings for me as well. She wouldn't classify it as love, but she forgot I could feel her blood. If it wasn't love, it was something very close to it. I knew the feeling, because it was very close to what I was feeling myself.

All through this short conversation, trying to sort out our feelings for one another and give them a name, we were quickly removing Sookie's clothes. I felt chaos in her blood. It was like she was spinning out of control, and by the time all of her clothes were gone, I had to have her. I could think of a million different ways I wanted to take her, but there wasn't time. She ended up on top of me with one leg on either side of my shoulders.

I want to put her taste into words, but I don't know what they are. Honey is too generic. Nectar doesn't do her justice. More than that, I want to remember it. I want the ability to recall it anytime I choose, no matter where I end up. If what we have right this moment can't last forever, I want it seared into my memory. I used every trick I'd learned in the last two days to make her gasp, moan and grind against me.

Her mouth did amazing things I didn't know she was capable of doing. I watched her lips slide up and down, and felt my eyes roll a little when she took me down her throat. I wanted to tease her, draw it all out, but there was too much frenzy in her blood. Her lust overwhelmed me, and it was twinged with longing and sadness. It almost felt like she was saying goodbye to me.

The thought of leaving her rimmed my eyes with tears, but I wouldn't let them spill. Would it be so wrong for me to stay right where I was? I could love her. I could give her everything she ever wanted. We could be together. I knew this. I felt it in my bones. I pushed those feelings away, and concentrated on the task at hand, which was making sure if this was the last time we were together, she would have something wonderful to remember me by.

The vibrations in her throat when she screamed added another layer of pleasure, on top of all the stimulation from her hands, lips and tongue. I was on the edge of losing myself, and wanted her to go over the edge with me. I turned my head to the side and bit her thigh, which had her core tightening around my fingers. Her muffled screams sent my hips thrusting up, and my release shooting down her throat. She moaned while she swallowed, and I lapped alternately at her thigh and her center until I was sure she was cleaned up.

She snuggled into my side for a while. I stroked her back while her fingers lightly tickled my chest. I could have stayed just that way with her forever. We were happy. But then her mood changed like the gradual build of a thunderstorm ready to break the sky wide open. Dark storm clouds gathered in her veins and the sunshine of her happiness disappeared. She told me we had to get going. Pam was expecting us and we were already late. We were going to war.

My instincts screamed that she should stay behind, right where she was to wait for me. I wanted her to be there waiting for me to celebrate the spoils of war, but no, my Sookie wouldn't stay put. She explained she had to come along. I didn't know where I was going, after all, and this had become just as much her fight as it was my own. She didn't tell me what purpose we would serve, but I assumed I would fight just like the others. I worried for her. I didn't give much thought to my own mortality, until it dawned on me that I would die to protect her. I would give my life to save hers. Maybe, just maybe, I do love her after all.

We reluctantly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. She picked up her hairbrush, and surprised me when it was my hair she began to work the tangles from. I moved to the toilet and sat down so she could reach it all. There was sadness in her smile as she brushed. She put a braid in my hair at the side of my head, explaining she had seen it in a few books about the people I had come from. I had no recollection of whether or not she was correct, but I appreciated the gesture.

We got dressed and headed to Pam's. I felt her hesitation and the turmoil of her emotions, almost as if she was debating whether or not to stay the course. I reminded her I'd checked her Word of the Day calendar. 'Annihilate' seemed like an omen. Whether it was good or bad remained to be seen. We arrived at Pam's a short time later. Judging by the number of cars already parked in front of the house and in the driveway, we were definitely late.

Sookie moved to go inside, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me. It was my last chance to kiss her, quite possibly, and I was going to let the opportunity slip through my fingers. I heard the skip in her heartbeat and felt the sadness flood in her veins. There was a part of me that was thrilled to know she didn't want to leave me any more than I wanted to leave her. I had one last chance to convince her not to go inside. I used it well, I think.

"We could go back. We could go back to your house. I can stay with you always. We can know each other's bodies in every way, night after night. I could love you," I had to ignore the quaking of her bottom lip. I didn't want her to cry. "I could work. You would not be poor. I would help you."

She gave me a tearful smile and said, "Sounds like a marriage."

The shaking of her voice put a pain in my chest. I nodded, realizing I meant precisely what she suggested I was proposing. I wanted to hear her say it was what she wanted. We could go back and forget the rest of them existed. I would be hers. She would be mine. We would be happy.

But that's not what happened. Her heart sank while she lost herself in thought. She mumbled something about being an idiot as she got out of the car. We walked into the house together. I wanted to hold her hand, but I didn't. I was immediately overcome with all the various smells in the house. I smelled many vampires, along with the Werewolves and then there were a few humans. I was intrigued to learn witches didn't have a smell to them unless they were using magic, but that was something I didn't learn until later.

It was obvious Pam was running the show. I felt a sense of pride in knowing I was at least a little bit responsible for the kind of leader she was. I took in the faces of those surrounding us. My eyes briefly settled on the Werebitch who had insulted Sookie, and then I found the one who had been coming into Merlotte's just as we were escorted out. I felt Sookie's vindictiveness and realized she was staring right at Debbie Pelt. My fangs popped and I felt the urge to kill, but I kept myself in check. I was ready to do battle, even if Sookie wasn't nearly as excited about it as I was.

When Pam revealed that Sookie would be the first to go in, I was prepared to speak up on her behalf, but a Were called Alcide beat me to it. He didn't seem any more thrilled with Pam's plan of attack than I was, at that moment. I grabbed Sookie's hand and squeezed. She didn't turn to me like I'd hoped she would. Instead, she focused on Pam's explanation. Since Sookie was both human and a telepath, she wouldn't be as easy for the witches to detect. She would also be able to count brains so we would know how many were inside.

Once Sookie invited us inside, it would be a bloodbath. We would kill everyone. I learned then that Clancy, a vampire in my retinue, was more than likely dead. The clothing he had been wearing when he was taken had been returned to Fangtasia. I didn't know how old Clancy was, but I assumed being able to capture him at all was quite the accomplishment. If he was dead that meant there was still a chance they could get me, too.

Bubba offered to go along with Sookie so she would have some sort of protection. I wanted to be the one to go, but I understood why I couldn't. Bubba asked after Bill. Did anyone really care where Bill was? From all I could tell, he was an inferior vampire. No sooner did Sookie explain Bill was in Peru, than Bill stepped forward. He was back. My fangs throbbed in anger, and my grip on Sookie's hand tightened again to keep myself from charging at Bill.

A ridiculous back and forth began that was nearly impossible for me to keep up with. I learned, as did everyone else in the room, that Debbie had taken part in Bill's torture while he was being held captive in Jackson. She'd known what was happening to him and she did nothing to help him. To add insult to injury, she was the one responsible for Sookie being assaulted in the trunk of the car. I wasn't sure who I wanted to kill more at that moment, but I was sure I was fast enough I could kill both Bill and Debbie before anyone had time to react.

There was a bit of a commotion when Alcide abjured Debbie in front of everyone. Her shock and devastation was wasted, since Alcide quickly began to look right through her. The meeting returned to order, and Pam recapped the plan. Sookie would go with Bubba to scout the building and collect all the useful intelligence she could about who was inside, and what they were doing. Bubba would relay the information to Pam, who would then contact Colonel Flood to keep him informed.

We would converge on the building all at once. Sookie would go in, invite us inside, and then the fighting would begin. Sookie would return to the cars, where she would be safest, while the rest of us fought. We were told it was in my best interest to make sure Mark wasn't killed, since he was the best chance at breaking the curse on me. Hallow, on the other hand, was too dangerous to go on living. The Viking in me wanted that particular kill as retribution for what she'd done to me, but the rage I felt from Pam at the mere mention of the Witch's name made me think Pam had earned the kill. Part of me hoped Hallow would be killed without Mark knowing what spell she'd used, if only so I could stay with Sookie.

Debbie decided she'd had enough and wanted to go home, but it wasn't to be. Since had already admitted to having weak character, she was left in Bill's charge. If she got out of line, she wouldn't live to see the sun rise. I can't say I wasn't hoping she would make a wrong move. Travel arrangements were made and after a little more discussion we headed out.

I asked after Sookie's brother, since it seemed strange he had yet to hear anything about his location. It dawned on me, rather suddenly, that perhaps Pam was responsible for his disappearance. It would explain why she seemed to be dragging her feet in finding him. She swore up and down she had nothing to do with the abduction, though she wished she would have thought of it. I knew by her blood she was being truthful. She was eager to fight and get everything settled back to the way it was before.

I wished I shared her sentiment. It took all the will I had not to scoop Sookie off and fly away. Even though we were headed into battle, and there was a distinct possibility all of us might die, Sookie was concerned about Belinda. It took me a moment to remember who she was, as it did Pam and Chow. I insisted that if I died, Sookie be paid for her services. I had no intention of dying, but I wanted it said for the record. Pam assured me it would be done.

Pam and Chow went off to finalize the travel plans and get everyone in order so we could head out. Bill stepped forward and a rather dull conversation about his trip to Peru began. I scrutinized him in attempts to find anything remotely appealing about him. Aside from his southern accent, I failed to see what Sookie must have seen in him for so long. I couldn't see what was worth dying for, where this particular vampire was concerned.

Of course, Bill attempted to return my stare, but I don't think he could have intimidated a hamster, much less a vampire centuries older and definitely bigger than him. From what Sookie explained to me, I could have been much smaller and my age would have been enough for me to win a fight against Bill. He passed judgment on us both, commenting on how he had been reluctant to believe my memory was failing me. He thought it was all a clever- and very elaborate- ruse to get into Sookie's bed.

Much like my child a few minutes before, it was a plan I wish I had considered. It would border on evil, but it would be much more convenient. I wasn't really offended by Bill's insult to my character, since it seemed like something I might actually consider doing. I did, however, wonder what made him think it was appropriate for him to address his superior in such a fashion. Most importantly, I was livid at him for suggesting Sookie was too stupid to be able to tell what was going on around her. He was supposedly in love with her once, and yet, he could dishonor her in such a fashion. He deserved to lose her.

Before I could lose myself and rip his throat out right there in Pam's living room, I decided it was time to head out. Sookie's embarrassment over Bill's suggestion stung in my own veins. Maybe when I was done killing Hallow, I would take Bill out next. It was to Bill's advantage that he found another ride. Being trapped in Sookie's crappy car with Bubba was bad enough. He sat in the backseat humming what sounded like a love song.

I began to wonder if Bill's remarks had gotten to Sookie. Her emotions were so snarled and tangled together it was hard to pick them out individually. I asked if she would still see me once it was all over, and things were returned to normal. She said she would, and the conviction in her voice matched the feelings in her blood. I settled some, and focused my mind on the fight ahead.

We arrived at our designated location. She parked her car and we piled out. It was a quiet neighborhood with a strange smell to it. The lawns weren't maintained and beat up old cars in worse condition than Sookie's littered the streets. Half of the homes appeared to either be abandoned, or up for sale. The rest of the homes were closed up with just the flickering lights of televisions on in the living rooms. I wondered if there were other Erics and Sookies in those houses, curled up on their couches and enjoying whatever mindless program was on. I found myself jealous of those clueless humans.

We walked down the street, the three of us together. When we got to the corner, Sookie was to go one way, and I another. But before she could break away from me, I grabbed onto her and kissed her. If it was the last kiss I got to give in my very long life, I wanted it to go to her. I felt passion ignite her, but it was quickly tamped down by anxiety and that familiar sadness. I would have stood there holding her longer if it weren't for Bubba commenting on how Sookie wasn't supposed to be kissing on anyone else because even though Bill had said it was okay (like I needed Bill's permission to do anything), Bubba didn't like it. I wasn't too worried about hurting Bubba's feelings either.

"I'll see you later, my lover," I whispered to her and grazed my lips against her forehead.

She touched my cheek in such a gentle gesture, and yet, it felt like a hug. "Later," she promised, and then headed off to do her part.

I found the vampires waiting for me. Pam had them organized into squadrons, based on age and abilities. I was surprised to learn I wasn't the only vampire with the ability to fly. I would stay with Pam, since she was my child, and she felt duty bound to ensure I survived the fight. She handed me a broadsword that fit my hand perfectly.

"It's yours, Eric," she gave me a wink, then stood back so I could take a few practice swings.

The lust for battle rose in us both, and it was obvious everyone was ready for a fight. Bloodlust. Sookie had mentioned it in passing, mostly after I questioned her about my reaction to the fairy. She'd explained how it had been after I'd seen her covered in Long Shadow's blood, how I'd come at her with a predatory stare and an obvious hunger in my eyes. She'd done the right thing in calling in Ginger to act as her stand-in, since I was quite sure I would have fucked her quite mercilessly and nearly drained her in the process.

It seemed to take forever for Bubba to return with the information we needed in order to take our positions outside the building. I took to the sky and flew overhead with the others, following my squad from the sky. I looked down to try and find Sookie, but couldn't see her anywhere. The stench in the air was beyond disgusting. I wondered if humans could smell it as well as I could. One minute I was searching the surrounding area for Sookie, trying to spot her position in the whole thing, and the next thing I knew, the battle had begun.

Everything from that point on is a bit of a haze for me, it all happened so quickly. Some of the witches tried to escape from the building, and it was the job of the fliers to make sure they didn't get away alive. A few of them surrendered, but chasing was much more fun. For the first time since my memory had been taken from me, I got the chance to be the vampire I had been for centuries. I chased, hunted, drank and killed.

What stopped me was Sookie's blood buzzing in mine. She was in trouble. I stopped chasing the witch I was following, and headed back to the building. A thick white smoke filled the place. A fine mist was also falling. I assumed it all had to be the work of the witches, everyone trying to counteract the magic of the others. There was blood everywhere. Wounded and dead bodies were sprawled out on the floor. Vampires were attacking wolves and humans alike. It was complete and utter chaos.

I tried to sniff out Sookie's scent, but the smells of smoke and blood were just too strong. I engaged in a rather vicious battle with two wolves before I heard Pam's screech. I moved toward the sound, stabbing a wolf that lunged at me in the process. The wolf became a human on the end of my sword, and quickly dropped to the floor in a heap when I yanked my sword back. I watched as Sookie stabbed the man attacking Pam, who was pinning Hallow to the ground.

And then, as if by magic, all the fighting stopped. The smoke that had filled the room dispersed. Groans and wails of injured Weres, witches and vampires filled the room. The witches were quickly dispatched by the injured vampires in the room. It wasn't until I found Chow's mangled body that I realized I'd been cut at some point. There was a gash in my arm, but it was already healing. I looked over my shoulder to see Hallow gnashing her teeth at Pam, trying to wriggle her way free.

"Stay down, bitch," Pam ordered in an authoritative voice that would have made a human shudder.

One of the fliers from outside came in with twine to bind Hallow. We searched for Mark, but he was nowhere to be found. We would have to let Hallow live until Mark was found, or the spell was broken. Pam was already taunting the Werebitch, talking about all of the tortures she planned to employ to get Hallow to talk. Hallow's eyes were steely, but I could smell her fear. The vampire in me wanted to stick around and have a little fun with her myself. First I needed to see to Sookie. If she was injured, I would heal her.

Only when I looked around, I realized she was gone. My lover was gone.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that lemon. It's the last bit of zesty goodness we'll be seeing for a while. The poll results are up on my profile, but in case you don't already know it, the vote ended up being a close one. By majority, the winner was Eric waking up with the journal in his hands. I'm writing chapter 9 right now. I had a feeling I knew how the vote was going to go. You guys are sorta predictable *winks*. Anyway, thanks for reading! See you next week!


	6. Finishing the Job

My apologies since this is a shorter chapter than most, but that's just the way things worked out. I hope you enjoy it all the same. Thanks to **scribeninja** for working her magic once again. She's the chocolate chip to my cookie dough.

* * *

Day 5

_My lover was gone._

I panicked. I couldn't feel her at first, and I was terrified she'd been killed in the fight. I listened to my blood to try and get a feel for her. It took deep concentration and blocking out everything else for me to feel her. I picked up on her strange combination of grief and relief and without waiting for Pam's permission, I took off running. I caught up to Sookie about a block away from the building. She was in tears. Her devastation and sorrow rolling off of her in waves.

I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her just yet. I got angry at her for just walking away. Not that she had needed my permission to go, but considering everything we'd been through, I thought a 'hey, Eric, I'm fine,' wasn't too much to ask for. Before I could really get into it, she pleaded with me to stop. I didn't want to fight with her. I wanted to wrap her up in my arms and take her home. So, with her consent, that's exactly what I did.

The curse wasn't lifted yet, obviously, and despite having gotten a taste of the vampire I usually am, I didn't feel like I belonged with Pam and the rest of them. I felt like my place was with Sookie. Her grief was still there, but it was her exhaustion that pushed to the forefront. I lifted her easily, and carried her toward her car. Her head rested on my shoulder, her breath warm on my neck. She eyed the gash on my arm, and checked me over for other injuries. She was covered in blood, but I knew it did nothing for her.

Her tears soaked into my skin when her face got closer to my neck. I concentrated on the smell of her tears instead of the blood and the horrible, fading smell of magic Hallow had cast over the neighborhood. I wondered what the point of the the smell was. I assumed it was meant to keep people off the streets, since I hadn't seen anyone who wasn't a supernatural since we'd arrived in the area. I teased her about having to get rid of her coat, since I was pretty sure it was stained beyond repair. Sookie, never one to be wasteful, said she would just get it cleaned.

I felt her perk up a little on the drive home. Getting away from the magic and mayhem of the night seemed to have a very positive affect on her. I found that when I thought calming thoughts at Sookie, she seemed to relax even more, almost like she could hear me. Maybe she could. She'd told me she couldn't read vampires, but maybe I was an exception. Or maybe it had something to do with her having my blood in her.

By the time we got back to Bon Temps, Sookie seemed to be wide awake again. Without a word we got out of the car and headed to the back door. I was absorbed in the way moonlight bounced off her hair, and wasn't paying as much attention to our surroundings as I should have been. Sookie let us into the house and had just flipped the lights on when I saw Debbie Pelt sitting at the kitchen table with an evil grin on her face.

She said nothing, just simply lifted the gun in her hand and fired. I didn't think twice before diving in front of Sookie and taking the shot. The bullet tore into my chest. It was pain unlike any I could recall feeling. I fell to my knees and began to cough of blood. The coughing was a strange sensation. I registered the sound of a shotgun being pumped, and then there was the loud boom of it firing.

Debbie's chest seemed to explode. Her hand relaxed and she dropped her gun. Her body fell to the floor in a bloody heap. She was most definitely dead. Knowing Sookie was safe, I slumped to the floor and found myself breathing, even though it wasn't necessary. The pain was searing and immense. Sookie stood there, staring at the phone and contemplating who to call for help before she got down on the floor beside me and began to unzip my jacket, then unbutton my shirt.

I could already feel the bullet working itself out of my body. Blood. I needed blood. I wanted Sookie's, but she denied me. She got me a True Blood, which I drank it down in a few large gulps and asked for another. Sookie watched as the bullet popped out of my chest, and rolled to the floor. Slowly, I pulled myself up to sit with my back against the cabinets. I felt weak, but I knew I would be healed in just a few minutes.

Sookie brought me a second bottle of blood and then began to apologize for her failure. She felt that by me getting shot at all, she had done something wrong. Nothing could have been further from the truth. She hadn't planned for Debbie to be there any more than I had. I'd jumped in front of her because the bullet would have killed her, where it was just a severe nuisance for me. Her quick thinking proved me her survival instincts were much stronger than I had been led to believe.

She complained of how committing murder wasn't a very "Christian" thing to do, but what she'd done wasn't murder. At least, not the cold blooded kind. She was defending us both against a woman who would have gladly seen us both die if given the chance. If anything, I felt responsible for not taking Debbie out earlier in the night. It would have been nothing to me to snap her neck right there in Pam's living room, or slit her throat during the war. I could have killed her and it would have saved us both a lot of trouble.

As it was, Sookie's kitchen was quite a mess. My chest was still a bit sore, but the wound had closed. Sookie wanted me to go get cleaned up, but there was simply too much work to be done. I handled the body, while Sookie got out the cleaning products. She was grateful to me for volunteering to deal with Debbie's remains, but I felt it was the least I could do, considering I could have prevented this from happening.

Once the body was bagged, and I'd picked up as much of what Sookie called 'the gore,' as I could, I headed out to bury Debbie's corpse. Sookie reminded me there was a garden shed where I could get a shovel and whatever other tools I might need. When I saw just what sort of tools Sookie had in her shed, I contemplated dismembering Debbie and scattering the pieces in the woods behind Sookie's house. If it hadn't been so late, I might have done just that, but I was running out of time before dawn. I stripped her of the ID and the keys in her pocket before I buried her.

By the time I got back to Sookie's house, she was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor. She'd taken down her curtains to give them a good washing. She was about to follow me out of the house while I went searching for Debbie's car to move it away from Sookie's place, but I sent her back inside. It was late, she was tired and I knew she felt disgusted by everything she'd seen and been a part of since the sun went down. I kissed her quickly, then took to the sky to find Debbie's car.

It wasn't hard to locate. In fact, I was a little frustrated neither of us had spotted it where it was parked. I told myself we were preoccupied on the drive home, but it was a lousy excuse. I folded myself into the driver's seat and headed down Hummingbird Road until I got closer to the main highway. Once I was there, I pulled the car over to the side of the road. I adjusted the seat so it would look like Debbie had been the last person driving. I used a rag from the trunk to wipe down the car to get rid of fingerprints, just to be on the safe side.

I made sure the car doors were locked before closing it up and flying back to Sookie's. She was already showered and tucked into bed by the time I found her. She'd wedged a chair under the knob of the front door to keep it closed. Debbie, it seems, had simply kicked the door in. It wasn't a very sophisticated means of forced entry, but it worked. Sookie was going to need a new door as a result.

I knelt beside her bed since I was too dirty to get in beside her like I wanted to. I kissed her cheek so she would know I was back. She smiled with her eyes closed and thanked me for helping her. I stayed there watching her for a while and listened to the sound of her heartbeat get slow and steady. When I was sure she was in a deep sleep, I slipped into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Dawn was approaching fast. I knew I had maybe an hour before I would have to go rest.

I cleaned up quickly, and now here I am, sitting in the chair in Sookie's room, glancing at her from time to time, putting the finishing touches on this journal. I don't know if this approaching sunset will be the last I rise here with Sookie, but I want to be prepared in case it is. Since I don't really know who I am when I am completely myself, I suppose the only real lesson I can take away from this is a rather simple one.

It seems there are two sides to me. One is cold, callous, and capable of doing anything to get what I want. I am not above going extreme measures, or doing what some would consider to be evil things, to have my way. Perhaps I keep my emotions locked away, but it seems to me that perhaps it is essential for my survival. The other side of me can let people in. I can love, and let others love me in return. I can trust. I can follow as well as I lead.

Maybe above everything, I have taken Sookie Stackhouse for granted. I have used her for all the wrong reasons, and I have never fully appreciated her. Not just for her talent, but for the amazing woman she is. If all I've done in the past is use her for her ability and try to get in her pants, I have made a huge mistake. Sookie isn't interested in flashy things, or having status in the world. She sees herself as someone simple, just a small town barmaid, who got sucked into a world she wasn't prepared for.

If I am going to have a chance with her in the future, I am going to have to be honest with her. She has no tolerance for liars, and hates being kept in the dark. From all I can tell, she doesn't know as much as she should about the supernatural world. Protecting her is good, but giving her the tools to protect herself is even better. She's lacking proper education, and it would serve me best to tell her everything I can. My hope is that she will make better decisions if she has the knowledge to back up her choices.

Dawn is approaching. I must rest now.

* * *

_Dearest Sookie,_

_If you are reading this, it means I have gone back to a life I do not recognize as my own, at this point in time. I want to thank you for so many things. First, for being brave enough to do what you have done for me. Not only was it a dangerous mission, I now have a better understanding of the risk you were taking with your heart. Secondly, I thank you for your kindness and generosity. It takes a remarkable person to do what you have done. I am honored you felt I was worth the trouble, given the way I have treated you in the past._

_Finally, and most importantly, thank you for loving me. I know we said it wasn't love, but I feel your blood, my lover. I didn't realize what I was really feeling until after the war. I couldn't feel you. I didn't know where you were. For a moment, I thought I lost you, and it was the worst moment of my life. The idea of not seeing your face every day fills me with a deeper sorrow than I can ever hope to express in words._

_I should be celebrating our victory this night, but in beating the witches, I am being taken from you. You said you would still see me after tonight. I can only hope you will keep your word, as I intend to keep mine. Those things I said about bringing you to my side and taking care of you? I meant all of those things. When I look at you, I don't see a telepath. I see a beautiful woman with a kind soul, an amazing spirit and a profound strength._

_Maybe, for the first time since we met, you have seen me as just a man and not the vampire who has mistreated you in the past. I realize now that it's a mistake to ignore the other parts of ourselves. Being a telepath is as much a part of you as being a vampire is a part of me. I don't think those things need to define us. Perhaps, to the outside world, it's easier to just see us that way, but I think we both know nothing is ever that simple._

_This experience has shown me I can balance the two sides of me. The vampire and the man can co-exist. It doesn't have to be all or nothing. You have gotten to see a side of me no one else ever has, as far as I know. I don't know what you will do with this information, but I hope you won't disregard it. I hope that when my memory is restored, I won't lose these days with you._

_If I do, please know these days have meant everything to me, Sookie. I hope a point will come when our time together will make you smile, instead of feeling the sorrow I felt tonight. I know there is a part of you that feels like you don't have much to offer, like you aren't worthy of all the good things life has to offer. That simply isn't true._

_Whether or not I remember our time together, I will always remember one thing: you gave me back. You were selfless. You would probably call it doing the right thing, but I call it love._

_I'll be seeing you, my lover._

_E_

* * *

So there we have it, Eric's last night at Sookie's. From here on out, we start to go AU and there will be regular dialogue again! I'm debating over whether or not to keep the story entirely in Eric's POV, but I think that's what's going to happen. If the readers demand it, I can be persuaded to write a chapter or two from Sookie's side, but I like the idea of being in Eric's head. Or rather, having him in mine. Anyway...hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	7. The Lost Boys

Not much to say here, but thanks for all the love with the last chapter. I have a story worked out that will take us away from the books starting with either the next chapter, or chapter 9, I can't remember which. Either way, I won't be sticking with canon, so you don't need to worry about Quinn trying to come between them.

Thanks to **scribeninja** for being such a bad ass beta. She's the Iceman to my Ray Ray. If you've ever been in a chat with us, you know it's true. Perfect example of why:

**Iceman:** The point, Lance Corporal: we're supposed to be a recon unit of pure warrior spirit. We're out here, 40 klicks in enemy lines, and this man of God here, he's a fuckin' POG. In fact, he's an officer POG. That's one more layer of bureaucracy and unnecessary logistics, one more asshole we need to supply MREs and baby wipes for. And worst of all, worst of all, the motherfucker doesn't even carry a weapon. When push comes to shove even Rolling Stone picks up a gun but this fuckin' shill of God, he can't cover a sector, he'll never hump ammo or Claymores. This is a fuckin' war and we're here as warriors, so on top of everything else that's expected of us do we really need to drag him along and indulge in this make-believe bullshit?

**Ray:** Oh, no. Now not only do we have to worry about all the Charms you've eaten, but now Brad's just pissed off God.

Annnnnnnnnnnd now that we've had the gratuitous Generation Kill quoting, we can get back to SVM. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Lost Boys

Before my eyes were even open, I knew something wasn't right. The last thing I remembered was being in my office, meeting with that fool witch Hallow sent to try and entice me into settling with her. I wasn't falling for it. No way was I going to cave to the demands of some silly Werebitch. I inhaled the air, hoping to catch a scent that would tell me where I was.

It took a moment, but the smell of perfume hit me. It was a familiar scent, but one I didn't get to indulge in often enough. Sookie. She was nearby. I had something in my hands. A wire-bound book. There wasn't enough room in the small hole to open it. I could have read it with just the tiniest bit of light coming in from above. It wasn't sunlight, obviously, or I would have been fried long ago.

I felt around for a latch, and when I found it, I released the lock mechanism on the door. The hole I'd been in wasn't very sophisticated, but it had served its purpose. I set the notebook down on a small desk and realized I was in Sookie's house. There were pictures on the walls and her smell was more concentrated. I felt a bit woozy, like I was recovering from a hangover. I hadn't had a hangover in over a millennia. Something definitely wasn't right.

I wanted to flip through the book I'd been holding, but I heard footsteps approaching the room. I shoved the notebook out of the way, and reached for a flannel shirt that was hanging off the back of the desk chair. I couldn't recall having purchased the clothing I was wearing. The last thing I remembered, I had been wearing a pair of designer jeans, having just gotten out of the shower before Hallow's minion arrived.

There was a knock on the door, and then Sookie peeked inside. "You're up," she looked exhausted.

"How did I get here?" It wasn't the greeting I had intended to use, but I was most curious to know the answer.

"You don't remember?" she looked disappointed.

What the hell happened?

"Would I ask if I did?" I snapped at her, and instantly felt badly for it when I felt her hurt in my veins. "Forgive me. I'm a bit disoriented. It's not every night I rise in your home, Sookie."

"Are you hungry?" she asked, ever the good hostess.

I leered at her, unable to help myself. "Are you offering?"

"True Blood only, mister," she snarked at me.

"Pity, but yes, I'm hungry." I followed her out to the kitchen.

I could smell myself all over her house, suggesting I had been there for quite some time. She gestured for me to take a seat at the table, which I did, while she put a bottle of blood in the microwave for me. She was dressed in her Merlotte's uniform. I bit back a growl. What was she doing working for Merlotte? I didn't object to the Shifter on principal, but Pam had told me the place was a dump.

If Sookie was refusing to put her gift to use full-time, she could at least come work for me at the bar. She would be protected very well, and in one night probably make at least five times what she makes at Merlotte's. Not to mention, we had group health coverage and paid the premiums to insure all of our employees. The turnover at Fangtasia was minimal because we took good care of the staff. We didn't let our waitresses get hassled by stupid boys who didn't understand that 'no means no,' and vampires weren't allowed to snack on them whenever they felt like it. We paid them above average base rates, and they made good tips. Add to that the overtime we pay for holidays, the Christmas bonuses, sick days and financial planning options, competition was stiff to be a waitress at my bar.

"So, Sookie, how did I end up here?" I asked her once she was seated across from me at the table.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember is declining an offer I was given during a meeting. The next thing I know, I'm rising in your closet. You go," I smirked at her, and sipped the blood.

"I found you running down the road very early in the morning on New Years Day. I don't know where you were running to, but you weren't too far from my house. I brought you back here, got you cleaned up and called Pam, since you didn't have the slightest idea of who you were. Your memory was completely erased. Later on you told me it was like you didn't exist until I found you. Pam came over and explained that Hallow and her coven were trying to take over your business, at least in part, and you refused to comply with her demands. When Chow moved to defend you, they think he triggered a spell the witch was booby trapped with.

"You disappeared from the office at Fangtasia and appeared on the side of the road about two miles from here. Hallow and her brother, Mark, put up posters all over the area, offering a fifty-thousand-dollar reward for your safe return. Since you'd never been to Merlotte's before, and this really is the middle of nowhere, it was decided it would be best if you stayed here with me. Pam, Chow and my brother, Jason, were the only people who knew about this arrangement. But then my brother went missing, and..." she trailed off for a moment, her sadness and anger pushing hard at me.

"Your brother is missing?" Interesting.

"Yes, he's been gone since the night he learned you were here. I was worried that maybe Hallow somehow, had gotten a hold of him, but there's no evidence to support that. You, yourself, suggested perhaps Pam took him to make sure he kept quiet."

I smiled at her and asked, "Did she?"

"If she did, she's a very good liar. She's had trackers aiding in the search for him. So far, no one seems to be able to follow his trail, and I've been in search parties with several shifters," Sookie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"How long have I been here, Sookie?"

"Five days."

"Have we made love?" I asked her, and she nearly choked on her coffee.

"What do you think?" she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I think getting the truth out of you will be as easy as it would be to get it out of myself. I think you have a terrible poker face, but a will strong enough to keep that beautiful mouth of yours closed nice and tight, much to my irritation."

Sookie offered me a small smile, and said, "Pam will be here soon. I imagine if the curse has been broken, Hallow must be broken as well."

"She has captured the witch?"

"Last night. We had quite the...skirmish, I suppose you could call it? We lost Chow, though."

"Lost like I was lost, or lost as in met the true death?"

"He got what was behind door number two, unfortunately. All things considered, we were lucky. Chow was the only casualty we suffered. If you pay Pam, she deserves a raise."

"Did I hear my name?" Pam stuck her head in the kitchen door. Of course she would arrive in time to hear Sookie praise her.

"I was just telling Eric what a wonderful job you did in coordinating last night's events." Sookie stood from the table and went to the kitchen to empty her mug.

I watched her as Pam began to chatter on about the planning that had gone into the night before. I had absolutely no recollection of what had happened. Pam began to complain about dealing with the Long Tooth pack. She had nice (for Pam, at least) things to say about Colonel Flood, but she was generally unimpressed with the Weres. Then again, who wasn't? Their organization was for shit.

They were only going to be able to keep their furry little secret for so long. It really would be in their best interest to come up with a better power structure. Sure there were kinks in the vampire hierarchy, but at least we had a chain of command. With the Weres, it was every pack for themselves.

"Oh, Sookie, before I forget, I received a call from my trackers at first dark. They have reason to believe your brother's trail ends in Hot Shot. I have already placed a call to your Shifter. He is going to set up a meeting for you with their pack leader." Pam informed a relieved looking-and feeling Sookie.

"Thank you, Pam," Sookie shifted her eyes back and forth between us. "Y'all are welcome to stay as long as you like, but I have to be getting on to work. I suppose I'll see you when I see you."

"Soon, Sookie," I had questions for her and I fully intended to address every single one of them.

Once she was gone, I got up and walked around the house while Pam filled me in on what had happened the night before. She gave me a rather detailed play by play of the events. She confirmed that Chow was our only loss in the battle, and it was only because he got lazy. He simply wasn't paying attention when he was staked with a wooden knife. By comparison, he made Pam look like a workaholic. We would need to choose our next partner in the business a little more carefully. Long Shadow was a thief and Chow, it seemed, was a power hungry layabout. That's zero for two. Not good.

I was curious as to why Sookie had a chair wedged under her front door, but when I pulled the chair away, the door all but fell off its hinges. Someone had broken in. Nothing else seemed to be disturbed, although the smell of cleaning products was thick in the air in the kitchen. Sookie was most definitely holding something back.

"Did you bring my phone?" I asked Pam, who dug into her handbag.

"Of course," she handed it over.

The battery was fully charged. "Good girl. Wait outside for me."

She arched an eyebrow at me, but did as she was told. I took a picture of the front door and texted it to Bobby, along with the order for a new door to be delivered and installed at Sookie's address. No doubt she would be angry at me for replacing the door without asking her permission first, but she'd get over it. I received no real complaints about the driveway, outside of cost incurred to have it done. While it was expensive, it would be worth it if it meant not destroying the undercarriage of my car every time I came out to visit.

Something told me I would be visiting her more than I ever could have imagined in the past. In the meantime, I was able to locate a tool box in the front closet. I put a few nails in the door to keep it more securely closed than the chair would on its own. I went to Sookie's room for a moment. My scent was in her sheets. Perhaps we didn't make love, but I certainly spent time in her bed.

My phone rang. Pam was calling.

"Sorry to rush you along, Eric, but there's trouble at the bar."

"I'll be right out." I took one last look around the room, then headed out the back door.

o.O.o.O.o

The trouble at the bar turned out to be Hallow. Pam hadn't finished her off, instead giving me the opportunity for final honors. She was trapped in a stasis spell, courtesy of the Wiccans she had tried to sway to her side of things. She had also been bound from doing harm, either to herself or to others. When we got there, she was floating about two feet up in the air with her limbs hanging limply at her sides.

While it was true there was certainly a part of me that wanted vengeance, I wanted answers even more than that. I stared up Hallow. Her eyes were closed. She appeared to be asleep, but her heartbeat and breathing told me otherwise. She was merely in a very relaxed state.

"Rise and shine," I took a hard stance before her.

"Eric, there you are," she gave me what I assume was meant to be a flirtatious smile.

"Why did you do it?" I wasn't about to engage her in any personal dialogue.

"You're a smart man. Figure it out," she closed her eyes.

Pam had definitely given her quite the work over. She was bruised and bloodied just about everywhere. Tufts of hair were missing, as were some of her fingernails. Pam always did have a special love for the many uses of pliers.

"Where did you end up?" she asked.

"I asked you first."

Her eyes opened and her smile turned cold. "Kill me. I'm not giving you anything. How lucky am I that your face will be the last thing I see before I die?"

I smirked and said, "Not exactly. See, you've been a nuisance to me, but to Pam? Well, to Pam, you've been a major pain in the ass."

Hallow's smile faded as Pam appeared at the top of the stairs with something in her hands. It wasn't until she got a little closer that I realized she was carrying a soldering iron. Interesting choice. Pam was nothing if not creative.

"Farewell, Hallow. Pam, take your time."

"Yes, master." Pam beamed gleefully.

I stood back to watch as Pam got started. It was horrible, vile way to die. I left the basement before Hallow took her last breath. I knew she was gone when the screaming stopped. A sample of her blood was taken so the Wiccans could do a locating spell to find her home. We hoped we might be able to find her spell books, and perhaps the answer to what the point of the spell was she had performed on me.

I was back behind my desk when I realized I'd left the notebook I'd woken up holding. I cursed quietly and considered going back to Bon Temps to retrieve the book. If I had gone to rest with it in my hands, it was obviously something of value.

"Tomorrow," I said to myself, and started up my computer.

There was a lot of work to catch up on. I started with my email. I never paid much attention to how many emails I received in a day. There were requests to leave the area, move into the area, start businesses and change their rotation at the bar. Then, of course, there were the grievances that needed to be heard. I held 'court' bi-weekly on Monday when Fangtasia was closed. While most of the grievances were legitimate, there were times when I wondered how any of them survived.

At 300+ years old, it was highly unbecoming to whine and mope. Where was their dignity? How did they allow problems to become so petty? Granted, our nature is to be vindictive and spiteful, at times, there was a time and a place. In the grand scheme of things, however, it was better they brought their squabbles to me than it was for them to try and exact their own punishment.

I was in the process of looking over the weekly report I sent to the queen to sum up the activity in the area. Pam was attempting to keep what had happened off the books. Thankfully, Chow's maker was long gone. I wouldn't need to worry about paying restitution to him, on top of the hospital expenses for Belinda, funeral expenses for Ginger and the clean up costs from the raid Hallow had ordered on my property.

In fact, I could still smell the fresh paint on the walls, and the leather of the replacement sofa still had a sweet scent to it. She had also ordered a new filing system. It was a high-tech cabinet that required fingerprints instead of a key to open. It was impressive. It never ceased to amaze me the sorts of things that were available on the market. And to think, burying things in canisters had once been considered the safest way to conceal important papers and items.

I was in the midst of making adjustments to the report for Sophie-Anne when the phone on my desk buzzed. "Yes?"

"Master, you have a call on line three."

"Take a message."

"It's Sam Merlotte, Master."

"Send it through." I didn't know why the Shifter was calling, but I assumed he had a reason. "Northman."

"This is Sam, Sookie's-"

"I know who you are, Shifter." Yes, I admit it, I was rude.

"Right. I just thought you might like to know Jason Stackhouse was found in Hot Shot tonight. He was taken by one of the Werepanthers as revenge for him courting one of the females."

I sighed and sat back in my chair. I didn't know much about Sookie's brother. I'd heard the rumors about him being quite a ladies man. I doubted he had reached anywhere near my magic number, but for a human, he didn't do too badly. I also knew he wasn't very bright, so it wasn't surprising to me he didn't have the slightest clue he had gotten involved with the two-natured. I was actually quite surprised her pack didn't kill her for breeding with a human. Werepanthers weren't exactly common, and the gene pool in Hot Shot... well, it was pretty... intertwined.

"Is he alive?"

"He's been bitten repeatedly," Sam informed me.

I sighed again. Sookie knew what that meant, no doubt. "And Sookie is aware?"

"She was there when he was rescued. She saw the bites. She knows what will most likely happen next full moon."

Wonderful.

"Thank you, Shifter." I didn't wait for him to say anything further.

Anything else he might have added would have been of a personal nature and I wasn't interested in hearing his opinion of my relationship with Sookie. I finished up the report for Sophie-Anne, signed off on it and then faxed it down to her offices in New Orleans. A look at my calendar reminded me we had our sheriff's conference with her in three weeks. The monthly trips to New Orleans were starting to get old. It would have been much easier for everyone to do them via webcam, but Sophie-Anne insisted on doing things old school.

Pam came into the office, covered in blood and smiling brightly. "Hallow is no more."

"What a shame." I deadpanned.

"Oh, before I forget, you need to write Sookie a check," Pam began to remove her clothing.

"For?"

"It was part of the agreement Chow negotiated with her brother. In exchange for her keeping you safe, we agreed to pay her $35,000."

"That's all?" I snorted a laugh.

"Jason originally suggested fifty, but Sookie was offended by thirty-five. Chow wouldn't have paid her at all, of course."

I rolled my eyes, a habit I seemed to have picked up from Pam over the last few centuries. "Where is the checkbook?" I asked after I didn't find it in its usual place.

"We had to change banks after Hallow's break in. The checkbook is now in the new wall safe over here." Pam moved to the bookshelves and pushed them out of the way like she was moving a child's toy car.

Her finger moved quickly over the keypad. A human wouldn't have been able to take note of the numbers she entered. I recognized them immediately as the date of the first Corvette I'd purchased way back in the 1960s. In fact, I still had that car. It was in storage. I rarely ever drove it anymore, only taking it out for special occasions. It was an ice blue Stingray with soft, white leather interior. It was a beauty, and perhaps the crowning jewel in my collection.

Pam handed over the checkbook and ledger before prancing across the hall completely naked to shower in the staff bathroom. I sat down behind my desk once again and opened the checkbook. I noted the checks issued to the hospital for Belinda's expenses, as well as the check for Ginger's funeral. On top of everything else, we were going to need to hire two more waitresses. Great.

I flipped to the first page of blank checks and scrolled out Sookie's name. Only when I filled in the amount, I didn't pay her what Jason had settled for. I smiled when I realized I had a good reason to return to Bon Temps. I would go the following night at first dark.

* * *

Just because I feel like being a good Mama Bird this week, I'll do review responses with teasers. You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours. I love having chapters banked ;) Just remember to make sure you have PMs enabled, or you won't get a response from me.

Thanks for reading, baby birds!


	8. Evidence

I won't waste a bunch of time with notes up here. Just a thanks to **scribeninja** for beta'ing for me. She's the Haley to my Nathan haha.

* * *

Chapter 8: Evidence

When I arrived at Sookie's the following night, she wasn't there. She'd left a message on the voice mail at Fangtasia, simultaneously yelling at me and thanking me for her new door. She made no mention of her work schedule in the message. The new door was nice. Bobby did an excellent job picking one out, based on the picture I'd sent him. It was appropriately distressed and had dual deadbolts. Of course, the door was locked.

I went around to the back door and stopped short when I saw the coat soaking in the wash tub. I leaned down closer to the water. It was just barely pink and I could smell a faint trace of blood. Had she been injured while rescuing her brother? I shook that thought away, figuring the Shifter would have mentioned it to me when he called. Either that, or Sookie would have said so in her message. She'd mentioned Jason's return, and asked that I thank Pam for her assistance in locating him.

A closer look at the water revealed something else. I picked up one of the bits floating on the surface and looked at it carefully. It was squishy, for lack of a better word, after soaking in water for so long. It took me a moment to identify it as brain matter. What the hell was Sookie doing with a bloody coat with brain matter on it? Was this part of the witch war, or had something else happened?

I let myself into the house (the door was foolishly unlocked), and was relieved to discover she hadn't rescinded my invitation. Her check was in my pocket. I paused while I considered the best place to leave it for her. There were magnets on her fridge, but I didn't want it to be that obvious, just in case someone else happened to drop in while she was out. I kept the check in my pocket while I moved from room to room, hoping for some sort of trigger to unlock my missing memories.

From kitchen, to dining room, to living room, to bedroom I went. Not a single memory came into focus. My scent was still in Sookie's room, although she had changed her sheets since my departure the day before. I considered laying down on her bed for a few minutes, but decided against it. Instead, I went across the hall to the spare bedroom. The closet was put back the way it belonged. My scent was especially strong in that particular room.

The notebook I'd been holding was exactly where I'd stashed it. I was about to flip through it when I heard a car coming up the driveway. I quickly made my way out of the house, and out the back door. I hid in the treeline for a few moments, watching as Sookie made her way from her crappy car to the back of the house. I tucked the notebook into the waistband of my jeans in the back, then made sure it was covered over with my t-shirt and leather jacket. A short flight later, and I was walking up the front steps to knock on Sookie's new door.

When she flung the door open, she didn't seem the least bit surprised to see me. She did, however, seem sad and tired. There was longing in her blood. I felt the urge to wrap her in a hug, but I pushed it away. Hugs were for people who had feelings, and I hated having feelings. Yet, I knew I had them for her.

"Eric," she stepped back to let me inside. "Thank you for knocking, and not just barging in."

If her senses were keener, she would know I had already been in the house. I wanted to lecture her about her lax security, but decided against it. I stepped inside and declined her offer of a True Blood. She showed me to the kitchen, then excused herself to go change clothes. When she returned, she was dressed in a pair of flannel pajama pants that were too large on her and rolled at the hips. Her shirt hung to about mid-thigh and the ponytail she'd been wearing was gone, her hair sprawling down her back in thick waves the same shade of blonde as my own.

"What brings you here this evening, Eric?" Sookie asked me.

"I have something that belongs to you," I reached into the inner breast pocket of my jacket, and presented the check to her.

She took a look at the amount and her eyes were as wide as saucers. "Eric, this is too much."

"On the contrary, it's not enough, but I know any more than this and you would find it insulting."

She debated with herself for a moment before deciding to be gracious. "Thank you, Eric."

"You'll have to pay taxes on it, of course."

"Yes, I'm sure I will. Are you sure I can't get you a blood?" she bit her bottom lip.

"No, thank you."

"Was this the only reason you came?"she held up the check.

"Not quite. First, I wanted you to know Hallow is dead. I tried to get some information out of her about the spell she used, but Pam had gotten as much out of her as we were going to get. Are you sure I wasn't able to tell you anything about the spell?"

"No, I'm sorry, Eric. Believe me, I would like to know just as much as you why you ended up on Hummingbird Road. It seems a little too coincidental, don't you think?"

"I don't know what to make of it. I don't like having all of these questions hanging over my head, Sookie. Up until a few days ago, I had complete and total recall of my memory. It's one of my gifts, in addition to flying. I can remember entire conversations I've had with people back in the 1300s when I was living in rural Italy, but I can't remember what we did Tuesday night. It's very frustrating for me." Her blush at the mention of Tuesday night made me curious. "What did we do Tuesday night?"

There was embarrassment in her blood, along with a pang of lust. I was tempted to reveal the notebook to her, but I wouldn't until I'd had the chance to read it.

"Uh, Tuesday? Tuesday..." she was taking too long on purpose.

"Alright, if you won't answer that, then answer me this: why is there a bloody coat with bits of brain matter out on the service porch?"

Sookie's eyes went wide and I felt her panic. "Brain matter?"

"Yes, brain matter."

"Oh, well, see, what happened was-" the doorbell rang, saving her from having to weave a half truth. "Excuse me a moment."

I stayed where I was in the kitchen and listened to her talk to a Were named Amanda, who was asking questions about Debbie Pelt, of all people. That venomous bitch had shoved Sookie into the trunk of a car with a starving, wounded vampire. Sookie had never said so outright, but Bill raped her in the back of that car. I should have ended him then. Hell, I should have ended him decades ago when our paths first crossed in Chicago and he was still in the clutches of his maker. The restitution I would have paid to Lorena would have been worth it.

Debbie's car had been discovered just off the highway, but Debbie, herself, was still missing. If Sookie had been nervous before, she was panicking now. She let Amanda walk around the house, and she stopped short when she got to the kitchen.

"Sheriff, I didn't expect I would find you here." Amanda stared me down, looking fairly unimpressed.

"Sookie and I were just discussing her compensation for her work in this matter." I glared at the Were.

The brief look of disgust on her face told me she had something to say, but Amanda wisely bit her tongue. She asked a few questions about whether or not I'd seen Debbie Pelt. It was a ridiculous line of questioning.

"What Were is going to spend time in a vampire bar for kicks, I think is the human expression?"

"We're just trying to figure out where she's gone. Her family is very concerned for her safety." Amanda explained.

"She was abjured," Sookie offered, getting a growl from Amanda. "Doesn't that mean-"

"It means we're through here." I cut Sookie off and stared at Amanda. "Sookie, do you know where Debbie is?"

"No," Sookie said with conviction. She was telling the truth. I could feel it in her blood, but there was also guilt there.

"She's telling the truth. It's in the blood."

Amanda's eyes blazed, but she turned on her heel and showed herself out. I waited until I knew the Were was gone before getting back to my line of questioning before we were so rudely interrupted.

"So, Sookie, you were just about to tell me why I found brain matter with your coat before the Were came and fouled up your house with her stench," I leaned toward her. "And don't lie to me. I'll know if you're being deceptive." I put a little threat in my voice.

I watched the wheels turn in Sookie's head. I could feel her weighing her options. Whatever she was concealing had to be big. I knew Sookie was cautious, at times, and rightfully so. I could understand playing her card close to her vest. I did it all the time. It was important to know which bits to keep to yourself, and what to reveal. Only in this instance, I had a feeling whatever she was holding back included me in some capacity, and I damn well wanted to know what I'd done.

"After the witch war, we came back here. Debbie was waiting for me. She wasn't expecting you to be here, too. She had a gun. You jumped in front of me before the bullet got me. She would have shot me in the head, but you took it in the chest instead." Sookie explained to me. She was very scared, and fidgeting accordingly in her seat.

"And then what?"

Sookie rose from her seat and went to the water heater near the door. She reached behind it to reveal a shotgun. "She was stunned to see you on the floor, coughing up blood. Before I knew what was happening, I fired the gun. I killed her."

Sookie's heartbeat echoed all around me. She was absolutely terrified, although I didn't know what she was so scared of.

"Do you think I would turn you in to the police, Sookie?" I asked her out of pure curiosity.

"You? Involve human police in Supernatural business?" she snorted. "No, Eric, calling the police was actually the furthest thing from my mind."

"Then why are you so scared?"

"Because you have a tendency to keep score of debts. Getting you shot is probably a pretty big debt."

"Did you arrange to have Debbie here?"

"Of course not!"

"And when she shot me, you fired back, yes?"

"Yes! It was either kill or be killed. She wasn't going to stop at you. She was here to kill me."

"So then you defended yourself against a deranged woman who broke into your home, which explains the door, and then tried to kill you, only to shoot a vampire instead. Never mind this wasn't her first attempt at killing you. You have a history with her. Even if I wanted to call the police, which I don't, I don't see how there could be a crime committed on your end." I stood up and began to pace, which made Sookie nervous. "Except, of course, for one thing."

"What?" she squeaked.

"Where's the body, Sookie?"

She gulped and said, "I don't know."

Again, she was telling the truth, but there was guilt mixed in with her confession.

"If she was dead, she didn't just disappear on her own."

"No, she didn't."

"So what happened to her, Sookie?" I waited for her to speak, and got those same feelings from her that she'd had the last time I confronted her in her kitchen for information. "Sookie, calm down. I give you my word I won't hurt you."

Icy blue eyes stared at me. "No, you'll just hold this over my head until the end of time."

"Why would I do that? We both know your curiosity gets the better of you when trouble arises." I smirked at her, which only furthered the frustration in her stare.

"We cleaned up the kitchen together, and then you disposed of her body. I don't know what you did with it, or where you put it. You put her in a trash bag, and left. Then you moved her car away from my property." Sookie confessed.

I thought it over a moment. Even if the Weres had the ability to catch my scent on the car, they obviously had no evidence Debbie had been here. They could confront me with Debbie's death, if they wanted to, but they would have one hell of a time disputing Sookie's story of self-defense. Especially considering she'd been abjured by the pack.

"And you thought I would use this information against you?" I sat down once again, the need to intimidate her had passed.

"You sat in that very same chair a few months ago and threatened to torture me, and that was just to get information."

"Sookie, disposing of the body wasn't the optimal solution, but it was what was necessary at the time. I have no intention of holding this over your head. You did the best you could, and you did keep your end of the bargain. You defended me the best way you could. I can tell by your guilt, this isn't easy for you."

"Oh, that bitch had it coming," she said venomously. "But I do feel badly for her family. They should be able to bury her and have a funeral. And Alcide..."

"Did he abjure her?"

"In the middle of Pam's living room when she confessed to taking part in Bill's torture and then pushing me into the trunk of the car. Bill ra-" she stopped short of saying what she'd never been able to say to me. "I was attacked because of her. She cheated on Alcide for years and treated him like shit, but she blames me for him not fighting to get her back. She helped torture someone I cared about. She was a selfish person who only cared about herself. Alcide finally got fed up with her, but that's my fault, too. I'm sorry I took a life, but I'm not sorry she's dead."

"She's lucky she's dead," I growled quietly. "You have my word you will not be held accountable for this, Sookie. In our world, what happened was vengeance. She got what was coming to her." I paused after that before switching topics. "How is your brother doing?"

"He was bitten several times by a Werepanther," Sookie sighed and let her head sink into her hands. "He's alive."

"You know what it means that he's been bitten, yes?"

"Yes, I know what it means. Calvin has given his word to help Jason through the transition if he goes through the change next month."

I nodded, happy to hear the pack was going to take responsibility for him. "Good."

Sookie snorted and said, "There's nothing good about it, Eric. If you think I can be brash and irresponsible with my personal safety, Jason is... well, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. He'll put himself in a dangerous situation just to impress a pretty girl if he thinks it'll get him somewhere."

It was amusing to hear her speak of her brother like she did, considering some of her own choices. However, I didn't think she'd taken the risks she had to impress anyone. She'd done it because she either thought she had no choice in the matter, or because she thought she was doing the right thing. The fact that the reward wasn't usually as big as the risk didn't seem to matter to her. She and her brother had that in common.

"Not to mention, Jason isn't very well educated on supernatural matters."

"He will be," I laughed quietly. "He will be expected to follow pack rules. Punishment for breaking their traditions is severe."

"And if he opts not to remain part of the pack?"

"He's still subject to Supernatural law, Sookie. Whether or not he chooses to run with a pack is up to him, but he will be held accountable to their ways just as much as he's bound by human law. I don't think I need to remind you how differently the two-natured handle things."

"No, you don't," she gritted her teeth.

"The Were who bit Jason, is he-"

"Dead? I don't know. Sam said that would most likely be the punishment." Sookie tried not to sound too affected by it.

"Sookie, it's human instinct to want vengeance."

"That doesn't make it right."

"But we don't play by human rules." I reminded her. "Thinking like a human in a world that is anything but will get you killed."

"So is that why you tricked me into drinking your blood in Dallas?" she snickered and looked away.

"We're back to that again?"

"I'm still mad at you for it." she folded her arms like a petulant child.

"If I had explained to you my reasons, would you have agreed?" We both knew the answer to that. "You may think I don't have your interests at heart when I act, and I am only doing things to get my way, but I assure, I would never put you in danger intentionally."

"Because you have feelings, right?"

I growled at her, remembering the night she was staked and the argument we'd had afterward. Stubborn woman. "You say that bitterly, my dearest one, as if you're disappointed I don't act on those feelings."

"Why would you when you can just use your blood to control me?" she snapped at me.

In a flash I was hovering over her. "Never, in all my many, many years have I forced myself on a woman, Sookie."

"Until Dallas," her answer was smug, her eyes cold.

"You liken what I did to rape, is that it?" I'd never considered it that way. I suddenly felt disgusted with myself. I knew what rape was. I'd witnessed it as a human while on raids with my tribe. I'd suffered it at the hands of my maker as a young vampire. "You believe I raped you." I staggered back from her.

"Eric," she stood up quickly, remorse coursing through her.

"I will go now, Sookie." I felt the wire of the notebook tucked in my pants digging into my back.

"Eric, wait," she reached for my arm.

"There are many things we must discuss, Sookie, but I can see you aren't going to tell me what I want to know," I leaned into her. When I got close, she flinched a little and held her breath. "But I'll be back, dear one. This isn't over."

* * *

First of all, before I get clobbered in reviews for the last scene here let me just say that I, in _no way_ think what Eric did in Dallas is the same as rape. I do think Sookie holds Eric to a higher standard than she does anyone else. He's had to work harder for so much less. But, with the way Sookie has flogged the issue, the impression that I got is that she sees him forcing his blood on her as something similar to rape. But then she actually gets raped and sweeps it under the rug. I don't get it. The mind boggles. I just want everyone to be clear about this issue so y'all aren't lighting torches and sharpening shivs with my name on them.

Annnnnnnnd since offering a teaser got you guys to rock reviews last week, I think I'll do it again *wiggles eyebrows* Soooo shoot me a review, and I'll send you a teaser in response. Sound like a fair trade? Sweet! Until next week, baby birds xoxo


	9. Somewhere In Between

As always, must start with thanking **scribeninja** for working her super amazing beta magic. She's the Heineken to my Drunkskars bwahahaha.

* * *

Chapter 9: Somewhere In Between

I landed outside of Fangtasia in just enough time to witness a vampire feeding on a human on the premises. I was in a dangerous mood, given Sookie's accusations. Her blood told me she'd said what she did to hurt me. How could she compare a drop of my blood to the volatile attack she'd suffered at Compton's hands? It didn't make any sense to me. I was also angry at myself for never having viewed my actions that way.

I cleared my throat where I was standing. The vampire pulled back from her meal with a guilty look on her face. I was very clear about the rules were feeding was concerned. By human statutes, it was illegal to do it in public. By my own personal law, it was forbidden to do it in my bar. The vampire was a young one, new to my area. She was still on probation. Her request to stay would be denied.

"Release him," I ordered in an authoritative tone.

"Yes, Sheriff," she turned to the young man she had been feeding from.

She whispered something in his ear, and the fog cleared from his eyes. He looked back and forth between her and me, then disappeared when I bared my fangs at him. I guess I wasn't his type. At least we had something in common.

"My office, Bianca," I glared at her.

She moved quickly, and rather clumsily. I knew she'd only been vampire for three years. Her maker had turned her on a whim, and quickly came to regret his decision. He'd released her after only eight weeks. While there were probably lots of things she needed to know about being a vampire in general, I had made it abundantly clear what my standards were for residency in my area.

"Sheriff, I'm very sorry-"

"Stop." I held up a hand as I closed the door to my office, then moved around to sit behind my desk. "You are aware of the penalty for feeding in bar, are you not?"

"Yes," her head sank, and red tears began to slide down her fair cheeks.

"Give me one good reason why I should be merciful."

She wisely didn't bother to try and justify her transgression on her lack of a maker, or the fact that she was young. Instead, she attempted to bargain for leniency with me. It was a smart move I hadn't anticipated from her.

"I grew up in New Orleans, Sheriff. My next door neighbor was an older woman who practiced magic. Some people said it was voodoo, but she wasn't like that. She was kind. She knew things. She..." Bianca trailed off a moment before wiping her tears, smearing her face with red. "One time she fixed my dress. I got in a fight with my brother the night before prom, and he tore my dress. I thought it was ruined, but she fixed it just by saying a few words. I don't know what she said, but the tears just healed themselves. It was perfect, after that."

"She was a witch?"

"Yes, sir, a good one, I think. She might be able to help with your recent troubles."

"Do you have a name for this woman?" I asked her.

"Yes sir."

I handed her a note pad and a pen. She wrote down the information and handed the pad back to me. I set the pad down on the desk without looking at it. It was too late to be making calls to a human. "You're dismissed for now. After speaking with the witch, I'll give you my decision. Report back in two days."

"Yes, Sheriff. Again, I apologize," she was up and out of my office very quickly.

I leaned forward to look at the name she'd given me. Octavia Fant. I searched my memory, and tried to remember if I was familiar with the name. It wasn't ringing any bells, but then I didn't deal with witches very often. I'd used a shaman to ward my home, and he'd been on loan from the local Weres. I'd call Octavia tomorrow.

I leaned forward and pulled the notebook from the back of my pants. The cover was red, and the edges were dog eared. I flipped the book open. The handwriting inside was mine. I set the book down on my desk. It was a journal. Everything I wanted to know about the last few days was right there. At least I'd been smart enough to write everything down.

I took an unnecessary breath and started to read.

**o.O.o.O.o**

I didn't need a witch to tell me the spell Hallow had cast was a complicated one. If I had to guess, it was a variation of a love spell, but she'd also done something to fool with my memory. When Sookie found me, I had no recollection of who I was. I didn't even know my own name. All I knew was that I was a vampire. Everything else, it seemed, had been sucked out. I had no recollection of my human years, or any of my vampire life.

Everything I learned about myself, I learned from either Sookie or Pam. They had each been truthful with me. Sookie, it seemed, had been far more forthcoming with me than she'd ever been in the past. I wasn't crazy about her pitying me, which she certainly seemed to do. I didn't need pity. Even in the situation I was in, it was a mistake to think I was helpless.

I read the journal several times, and wondered what the other version of me had that I didn't. In just a matter of a few days, we'd fallen in love with each other. I'd been trying for months to get her to take me seriously, and then I go and get myself cursed, and she falls in love with me almost immediately. I didn't understand it.

What's worse is, I was jealous of myself. The other me, which was really the same me, had succeeded in getting Sookie to yield to him. Was it really as simple as listening to her, then walking in on her when she was in the shower? I wondered how she would react if I called her my 'lover,' as I had done while I was cursed. Would she respond favorably to such an endearment, or would the pet name hurt her? There was really only one way to find out.

While I was grateful to have the journal, since I was sure Sookie would do her best to keep what had happened buried deep, it was also taunting me. She hadn't willingly confessed to what had happened with Debbie Pelt, even though it was all through no fault of her own. I was only slightly willing to admit that being a smug bastard about the brain matter in her coat probably hadn't coaxed her into feeling like she could trust me. Why did I even want her to trust me?

My head and my undead heart were locked in a serious battle over what to do where Sookie was concerned. There was a part of me that said I was probably best served by draining her and being done with it once and for all. Then I wouldn't have to think about her anymore. The problem with that logic was I would feel her death long after she was gone. I would mourn her. I had never mourned the loss of a human in all my years as a vampire. I never felt guilt for a life I took. With Sookie, it was different.

I wanted a way to show her I was sorry for the way I behaved toward her. I needed a simple gesture. Something that would show her I cared, but that I wasn't trying to buy her affections. Sookie wasn't impressed by material things, and she didn't give a damn about how much money I had. Although, she wasn't even close to being aware of my financial holdings. She knew I owned other businesses, but she didn't know everything. Knowing Sookie, she would think it obscene, the resources I had at my disposal.

I got on my computer and started to search the Internet, hoping something would occur to me. I was just about to give up when it hit me. A coat. Her other coat had been ruined. Whether it was the witch war that had done it, or her life ending shot at Debbie Pelt, I didn't know. What I did know was that there was no amount of dry cleaning that was going to get all of the blood stains out of her other coat. Even if there was a way to have it cleaned, it was hideous and well past its prime.

I found another coat, much more suitable for her and placed an express order to have it delivered immediately. I was nearly tempted to put Bobby on a plane to get it himself from the store in New York where I found it. But that would mean Bobby delivering the coat in person, and I didn't want Sookie to have the option of refusing the item. She would question the package if it didn't come from a delivery service. Turns out Brown could do a lot more for me than Bobby could, at the moment.

I placed an order for the coat, then locked the journal in my personal vault that even Pam didn't have the authority, or ability, to open. After that, I went out to the main area of the bar and took my place on my throne. The fangbangers were as dull as ever, and the highlight of my evening was glamouring a man into thinking he was a chicken. A buxom blonde was making eyes at me from a few booths away from the dais where my throne was. I smirked at her, but paid her no further attention.

It was a rookie mistake on my part, since she seemed to take that as an invitation to approach me. She was dressed like a typical fangbanger in a black latex dress, sky-scraping pumps and cheap Gothic jewelry. There was nothing interesting about her except her eyes; one was blue, the other was brown. She was too thin for a woman of her height. I could smell her blood. It was like a vegetable garden was flowing through her veins.

"No," I said sharply and shooed her away.

She looked shocked, then dejected as she was pulled away by another vampire before she could get any closer to me. That one I would have glamoured and given to Pam. Pam would have enjoyed her immensely.

Pam approached me a short time later to ask why I hadn't fed yet. I glared hard at her, but she didn't waver. That was my Pam. She offered to fetch me a meal, but I wasn't in the mood. My head was somewhere else, and I wasn't really up for dealing with silly women. There was also something that seemed off about being with another woman after having been with Sookie.

There was unfinished business there, and until I knew without a doubt there was nothing between us, it seemed wrong to touch another. If Sookie doubted my ability to be faithful to her, then it would be a mistake to immediately get involved with another woman. Even if the length of my involvement didn't last much longer than an orgasm and a snack. I told Pam I would have nothing but Royalty Blend until further notice, which she scoffed at.

"Eric, has this spell depleted your sex drive?" Pam sounded genuinely concerned.

I growled at her and motioned for her to leave me. While Pam was certainly my most trusted adviser, I wouldn't be discussing my relationship with Sookie in front of the entire bar. Nor did I feel the need to justify my decision to her. Pam gave me the eyebrow, then went about her business. I had a lot to process. I didn't want Pam's help.

I left before the bar closed. I didn't quite feel like I belonged there. It felt like something was missing. I knew what that thing was, but I refused to give it a name. My car headed the wrong way on the expressway, and before I knew it, I was in Bon Temps. I got as far as Sookie's driveway before I came to my senses. Stalking her would do me no good. Being persistent would only push her away. I'd wait for the coat to be delivered.

There were three likely options that came to mind: first, she'd ignore me all together. Second, she'd show up at Fangtasia, ranting and raving about me spending money on her. Or, third, she'd simply call me and chew me out, and then thank me at the same time. Her manners wouldn't permit her to throw the coat back in my face, even if that was exactly what she wanted to do.

I moved about my house for a while before heading to my day chamber. I read the journal again, hoping that some of my words might jog my memory. I went to rest trying to imagine what Sookie's taste on my tongue must have felt like.

o.O.o.O.o

Two days later I was going over some of my stocks when my phone buzzed in the office. "Master, Sookie Stackhouse is holding for you."

"Put her through." I grabbed the handset and sat back in my seat. "Good evening, Miss Stackhouse."

"Eric, don't think I don't have something to say about the present you sent me, even if I do appreciate it, but this is a business call." Sookie's voice was troubled. She was breathing hard, like she'd run a marathon to get to a phone.

"I'm listening."

"We have what I assume is a baby vampire here at Merlotte's without a maker. He just attacked two people in the parking lot." Sookie didn't sugar coat it, which I appreciated.

"I'm coming." I told her, then hung up before she could give further detail.

I didn't tell Pam I was leaving. I simply walked out the back exit of the bar and took to the sky. I flew quickly, and landed in Bon Temps less than twenty minutes later. I'd never been to Merlotte's, that I could recall, but my blood told me where to go. I knew I was close to Sookie when I felt her blood starting to call to mine. The baby vampire was restrained with heavy duty silver chains, and snarling at anyone who approached him.

"I tried to give him True Blood, but he bit me." Sookie stared down at her forearm.

Without a thought, I nicked my finger on one of my fangs and rubbed my blood over her wounds. Her eyes met mine as I healed her, a faint smile on her face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"One of the bus boys was taking out some trash and he heard the fight. He came running back inside, screaming about a vampire attacking some humans. A bunch of silly rednecks wanted to stake the kid, but I convinced them not to. Someone had a silver chain, so we got it around his neck to pull him away from the girl. Once he was subdued, I went in to call you. When I came back out, I tried to give him some True Blood to calm him down. He wouldn't say much, except he looked awfully confused when I asked where his maker was. I made the mistake of looking away for just a moment, and that was when he bit me."

I bristled at her foolishness, then at the vampire for attacking her. Sookie walked me over to the vampire, who was snarling and fighting his restraints. He was more likely to lose his hands than he was to get free.

"Calm yourself," I ordered the vampire.

"Fuck you," he spat back.

"Who is your maker?"

"I don't know. Get me out of these chains. I'm hungry."

"Watch your manners, buster." Sookie chirped from beside me.

"Watch your mouth, or next time I'll get more than your arm." The baby vampire threatened.

I crouched down and yanked his head down to burn his lips on the silver. "You will not address her in that manner. She has saved your worthless life. Apologize."

"Eric, don't hurt him." Sookie sighed.

"Apologize." I demanded a second time.

"Sorry," came the weak response of the vampire.

"Now if you can be a good boy and restrain yourself, I will have Sookie remove the chains and get you a blood. You will be smart to remember I have more than a thousand years on you, and can stake you before you blink." I glared down at the boy.

He was young, perhaps in his twenties. He was dirty, suggesting he had just risen. I tried to get a scent on the maker based on his blood, but I didn't sense anyone familiar. He'd been made and dumped. His maker had risen before he did, which was the way it usually worked. That way, the maker could help its child from the earth. Only this maker hadn't stuck around. This maker had simply disappeared.

"My name is Kevin. I am- was- a student at Tulane, home on winter break. The last thing I remember was having a few drinks with some friends at a bar in Baton Rouge. When I came to this evening, I was buried in the woods. I have fangs. Am I a vampire?"

I looked to Sookie, who simply sighed and headed into the bar, presumably to get a bottle of blood. "Yes, Kevin, you are a vampire. You have no recollection of how you were turned?"

"No," he shook his head, his eyes wide with fear. "I never wanted to be a vampire."

I snorted at that. "Most of us don't get a choice in the matter. You'll adapt." I stood and made a call to Pam. "Bring the van. We have a newborn without a maker."

"What?" Pam was clearly as dumbfounded by this as I was.

"Bring the van and some bagged blood. There should be some extra in the basement."

"I know where it is. I'll be there soon." Pam hung up, as did I.

Sookie came back with two bottles of blood and handed them to me. "Can you remember the manners your mama raised you with?"

"I'm sorry I attacked you." Kevin genuinely apologized, his bloodlust having faded a bit.

"Apology accepted. Now hold still. This is going to hurt." Sookie knelt down and unwrapped the silver slowly, taking bits of Kevin's skin along with it.

The baby vampire howled in pain, not that I blamed him. Having silver removed from the skin was like being skinned alive. It was a very painful process, and it would take him a while to heal from the injuries. After Sookie had removed all of the silver, I handed over the first bottle of blood. Kevin drank it down quickly, and reached for the second.

"Where are the ones he injured?" I asked Sookie while Kevin nursed his bottle of blood.

"They were taken to the emergency room in Monroe by one of the customers, since calling the police could have caused a real problem for everyone. Turns out the kids that got hurt were underage and from out of town. Since no one wants Sam to get in trouble for this, we went with the story that they were found near one of the swamps."

It wasn't bad, as far as stories went. New vampires just wanted blood. They didn't care how many bites it took to get it. They weren't fixated on arteries since they didn't know proper feeding techniques. Sookie stood beside me, her arms wrapped around herself while she shivered. I removed my coat and put it around her shoulders.

"Where's your coat?" I asked her.

She glared up at me and said, "Inside. I didn't want to get blood all over it and give you a reason to send me another one."

"So you like the coat?"

Her eyes narrowed and she looked away before admitting, "It's lovely. You didn't need to do that, though."

"You needed a new coat. Besides, I'm sure that shade of red looks lovely on you."

"You don't need to buy me things, Eric. I can take care of myself." Stubborn to a fault, she was.

I laughed and said, "Yes, Sookie, you have made that quite clear to me. However, you could simply say thank you, since I was merely trying to be nice. My gesture wasn't meant to undermine your independence."

She looked chastised for a moment, even though there was anger in her blood. "You're right. Thank you, Eric. Your gift was very thoughtful."

"Think nothing of it," I winked at her, which got me a frustrated groan.

"You're impossible."

"Which, dear Sookie, is why we're so evenly matched."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't go that far."

"I would," I leaned closer to her, knowing Pam would be pulling in shortly. "And someday, my sweet, you won't think it so scandalous."

Her breath caught, and I felt longing in her blood. She wanted to say something, but instead thanked me again for coming when she called. She handed me back my coat and begged off to get back to work.

"You take care now, Kevin."she said politely.

"Thank you, Sookie."

She simply nodded and headed for the door.

"Sookie?" I called to her.

"Yes, Eric?" she looked over her shoulder.

"We still need to have a chat. I will see you soon." I warned her.

She merely nodded, then went back inside to leave me waiting for Pam with the baby vampire.

* * *

So there we have it. Eric has **finally** read his journal. Now there's the matter of that little chat they need to have, and I promise we'll get there. It'll happen, folks. It's already been written. In the meantime, this is when the AU really starts to kick in. Since I have chapters banked, I'll give teasers again in review responses. See you next week, baby birds xoxo


	10. Bodies

I know you're all waiting for Eric and Sookie's big talk, but it's still a few chapters away. I promise it's coming! Thanks to brainmate extraordinaire, **scribeninja**, for working her beta magic. She's the Natalie Portman to my dancing lesbian bwahahaha. But seriously, how awesome were James Franco and Anne Hathaway? I wonder how stoned she was after being that close to him all night...

* * *

Chapter 10: Bodies

The lust I was feeling when I rose was what humans would call 'off the charts.' Sookie was always the first thing on my mind when the sun went down. I found myself plagued with images of my own creation, based on the things I'd read in the journal. Over and over again, I would imagine myself making love to her, until finally it drove me to the shower to relieve the tension that had built.

Slowly but surely, she was driving me mad.

Turning away fangbangers had never been easier for me, ironically enough. In spite of my hyper awareness of the sex available to me, the only sex I wanted was with a sassy telepath who was out of my reach. I remained on my strict diet of synthetic bloods, cringing slightly at the smell of the humans that passed before me night after night at Fangtasia. None of them were Sookie, which had never really bothered me before. At least where the sex was concerned, I could close my eyes and pretend it was her.

But there was no mistaking the taste. There was something unique about her blood. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. It was sweeter, that much was obvious, but I didn't know what caused it. I'd never had a telepath before, but I couldn't imagine that her ability would season her blood. I'd been with a psychic once, but I suspect the wild flavor in her blood had more to do with the mushrooms I learned she was taking to 'enhance her visions.'

I suspected the sweetness in Sookie's blood was far more natural than something she was ingesting. Besides, on the few occasions I recall having seen her eat, she hadn't appeared to be overly fond of sweets. It was puzzling, as were many things about my life. I didn't like all the unanswered questions I had. It was quite annoying.

I tried to push Sookie from my mind and concentrate on my duties as sheriff. I made my reports to the queen, as usual. I met with the other sheriffs at our monthly conference. Our reports there were less about financials, and more about the movement of the vampires in our areas. We talked about who we suspected to be spying from other kingdoms, and who needed to be watched. It was all top secret information shared only on a need-to-know basis. This was where I discussed things on a professional level I didn't even discuss with Pam.

I didn't keep much from her, mostly because she had a nose for sniffing out secrets. My child was very good at reading me for signs of trouble. If she had inherited a gift at all when she was turned, she'd kept it hidden from me very well. Perhaps her above average poker face was her gift. When she wanted to, Pam could keep a straight face through things that would make the oldest of vampires cringe.

I was in my office, settling a dispute between two vampires who claimed to have ownership of the same pet. The pet was so glamoured and confused, it didn't seem to know who it belonged to. Once upon a time, the girl was probably very pretty. As it was, her bad dye job had grown out enough that her purple hair was blonde at the roots. Her eyes were bloodshot, and a murky brown color. Her complexion was ruddy, and her makeup was atrociously applied.

Not only was the girl incredibly confused, she was clearly not well cared for by either of her self-proclaimed masters. I'd never been one for keeping pets. I'd done it once back in the late 1400s out of sheer loneliness right after my master released me. I wasn't used to being on my own and I wasn't yet ready to be a maker myself. My pet's name was Cosette. She was enamored with me, and took to her training very well. In a lot of ways, she was the perfect preamble to Pam. Had I felt the proper pull to turn her, I would have done so in a heartbeat.

Unfortunately, Cosette had too gentle a spirit. She wouldn't have survived the adaptation to our ways, and she would have ended up meeting the sun or getting herself killed within the first year. We traveled all over France together until she expressed a desire for a husband and children. I had never been the type to hold a woman against her will, and Cosette was no different. I let her go when we arrived in Nice, as it was winter, and the climates were warmer there. From there, I went northeast up the coast of what is now known as the Ligurian Sea and spent the rest of the winter there before catching a boat that took me to Egypt.

I could tell by looking at the pathetic human in front of me, her masters wouldn't be taking her around Europe any time soon. In fact, it would be a miracle if they took her home. If it weren't over my head to make such a call, I might have suggested they put her down. As it was, I failed to see what they were fighting over. The pet seemed to be a lost cause.

The issue was finally dismissed when the pet vomited all over my office floor, and both of them opted to relinquish control of her. Of course, their timing was exceptional. I paged for someone to come in and clean up the mess and considered fining both vampires for not only wasting my time, but for the mess they made but that would require them being in my presence for longer. When review came up for their residency, I would have to reconsider whether I would let them stay. I didn't want to see this problem again.

As if that wasn't headache enough, a vampire by the name of Kaydee came in to see me. She was hysterical over a missing nestmate who hadn't come home for the last three days.

"Perhaps she's traveling," I looked at the spreadsheet we kept of all the vampires who had filed their leave of absence with us to cover their shifts at the bar, since we required all residents to spend a certain amount of time at the bar on display.

"No, Sheriff, Nerissa wouldn't leave without telling me. We've been together since St. Petersburg." Kaydee's eyes dropped to the floor, rimmed with red. "Even before we met, Nerissa was never one for traveling alone."

Nerissa hadn't filed any papers to let us know she was leaving, and after a quick search of her name, I knew it was unlike her. In fact, it was amazing to me she had made it as long as she had. From the records we had, Nerissa had been turned back in 1714 back in Greece. She'd settled in my area before I was appointed Sheriff in the late 1980s. She had no registered progeny, and given Nerissa's excellent track record with following procedure, I doubted very much she would break tradition with such a large offense. Of course, there was a first time for everything.

"Does Nerissa have progeny?" I asked just to be sure.

"No, Sheriff, she doesn't. Her last attempt at turning a vampire was in St. Petersburg, but it didn't go well. She has been uneasy about trying again."

"I see."

"Sheriff, I have spoken with everyone I can think of who might know where she's gone, and no one claims to have any knowledge of her. Any help you can provide would be greatly appreciated." Kaydee spoke respectfully and with obvious worry in her eyes.

"I will put the word out that she has gone missing. Have you been in contact with any of the trackers?"

"Not yet, sir. I thought it best to inform you before I spoke with them." She was following proper protocol. Thank God someone was.

"I'll make the call before I retire. Expect to see Petri at first dark."

"Thank you, Sheriff," Kaydee bowed respectfully before departing.

I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my eyes. Makerless vampires were appearing and now I have older vampires disappearing without a trace. This wasn't good. In fact, it was a headache I didn't fucking need.

"Problem, Eric?" Pam asked as she sat across from me and went at her fingernails with an emery board.

"What do you know about a vampire named Nerissa?"

"Petite, five foot two, probably about 98 pounds, dark hair, blue eyes, turned on one of the Greek isles, nests with two other vampires by the names of Kaydee and Ivan. I know she saw some of the action in St. Petersburg, and she went to ground during the Great Reveal. Very timid in nature, but she's got a great gift."

"Oh?" I hadn't looked at all of that information.

Pam looked at me completely serious. "Eric, she's a memory manipulator."

o.O.o.O.o

I was rather unsuccessful in getting Sookie out of my head, so I decided the best course of action was to call her to see me. I had a perfectly good excuse since Nerissa was missing. It was entirely plausible she'd been taken by drainers. I hadn't heard anything about a cell moving into the area, but they were getting smarter and harder to spot. They weren't however, much of a match for a telepath, and I knew if there was a drainer casing my bar, Sookie would find it.

The day after Nerissa was reported missing, I had Pam make the call. Sookie was every bit as sassy as I expected her to be, even calling Pam my 'flunky' before hanging up on her. Pam raised an amused eyebrow at me.

"She's lucky I like her, or I'd drain her myself," Pam smirked and handed me the handset.

"Careful, Pamela, you're dangerously close to gushing," I teased.

Pam narrowed her eyes at me before leaving the office. I waited a moment before dialing Sookie's phone number myself. I sat back in my chair and slowly swiveled back and forth.

"Hello?" Sookie answered in her usual pleasant tone.

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse."

"Oh, your highness, how lovely of you to deign to call me yourself." Sookie mocked.

"Did you call Pam my flunky?" I asked her out of pure amusement.

"That's what she is, isn't she?"

"You're in a particularly prickly mood this evening, Sookie. Have I done something to offend you?"

"Not yet, but there's time."

"That was rude. I was calling to ask for your assistance. It seems a vampire has gone missing in this area, and I was hoping you might be able to find some time in your schedule to do a little reading for me."

The line would have been silent to a human, but I heard her mumble under her breath about me keeping score for coming to retrieve Kevin.

"Sookie this isn't about you repaying a debt. I'm asking you a favor, but I can certainly pay you if-"

"Don't even think about it!" she cut me off quickly. "Eric, I don't feel right about taking money for something I do all the time. And before you say anything, Dallas was a special situation because it meant traveling and taking time off my job to do it. I happen to have tomorrow night off, so I suppose I can make the trip. What time should I be there?"

"Nine would be good, if that's acceptable to you? That way I can catch you up on the vampire that's missing."

"Nine is fine with me."

"We could say eight if you'd like to have dinner first?" I suggesting, figuring it didn't hurt to ask.

There was another stall before she said, "I'll see you at nine. Goodnight, Eric."

She hung up before I got the chance to say anything further, but it was probably for the best. Rather than hanging up on my end, however, I dialed Octavia Fant's phone number. I'd left several messages for her, and had yet to receive a call back. Once again, there was no answer at her home and I left another message asking her to return my call at her earliest convenience.

I placed one final phone call to Bianca, the vampire I'd caught feeding in my bar and asked her to report to Fangtasia the following evening. I'd decided on her punishment.

o.O.o.O.o

I felt Sookie approaching before I saw her. Her mood was relatively calm, although I knew that could change as rapidly as she blinked. I was sitting on my throne when she walked in. She was dressed in a white wool skirt and a pale pink sweater. She was also wearing the coat I'd given her. I stood as she approached me, and I relaxed when her scent filled my lungs.

"Sookie." I greeted her with a smile.

"Eric."she nodded in return.

"Would you care to join me at my booth?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

"That color suits you." I gestured to the coat.

"It's warm, too. Too warm for in here." She began to unbutton the tortoiseshell buttons of the coat.

"Allow me." I slid the coat down her arms and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she smiled faintly over her shoulder.

"Why don't we put this in my office for safe keeping?" I suggested.

She quirked an eyebrow, but followed me back to my office. I hung the coat in my closet while she stood anxiously at my desk. Without asking, she lifted a picture frame and looked at the photo.

"When was this taken?" she turned the frame, not that I needed to see the picture to know.

"That is from the night Fangtasia opened for business." I recalled.

"When was that, exactly?"

"A month after the Great Revelation." I moved to sit behind my desk to pull of the necessary information for Sookie, which included a picture of Nerissa.

"So, I take it you brought me here to tell me about the missing vampire?" Sookie took a seat.

"Yes, I didn't want to discuss it on the floor." I turned my laptop around so she could see it. "The vampire in question is named Nerissa."

"She's very pretty," Sookie's smile faltered some. There was a hint of jealousy in her blood.

"She's almost three hundred years old. She was turned in Greece, and according to my notes she speaks four languages, including Greek and English. She also speaks Russian and French. She has two nestmates, one of whom reported her missing. By my watch, she's been gone for six days now, although it may be longer, but not more than ten days. I do have trackers looking for her, but so far they've been unsuccessful in finding her." I explained to Sookie.

"And you're sure it's drainers?"

"It's a possibility. Nerissa is very soft spoken and polite. She lives quietly, and isn't known to just disappear. I've checked in with other sheriffs and no one has reported seeing her."

"What if another vampire staked her? It happens, you know."

I smiled and said, "It does, but it's rare. And Long Shadow was the first and only vampire I've ever staked."

And I was still paying for that. Every time I thought I was finished with Hot Rain, he came up with another demand. Really, the whole thing was rather ridiculous. I'd long since surpassed the amount he'd stolen from me, but I couldn't let him off the hook. It would have seriously countermanded my authority, which was worse than paying Hot Rain through the nose.

"But vampires killing vampires isn't common?"

"Not really. Mostly because if the vampire still has a maker, the murderer has to pay a debt to the maker."

"How much?" Sookie asked, genuinely curious.

"There is no set amount. The maker decides what is acceptable recompense for their loss."

"And how much have you paid for Long Shadow?"

"More than he was worth." If I got into the numbers with her, she would spend her night focusing on that, rather than the task at hand.

"I'm sorry, Eric." she looked down.

"It was worth it, to save your life."

That got a genuine smile out of her, but it quickly faded away. We chatted a bit longer and she asked after Kevin. I was just about to suggest we go out to the booth when Pam buzzed to let me know Bianca had arrived. She was right on time. I had her sent back, and Sookie was still seated across from me when Bianca knocked on the door.

"Enter!" I called out, and the door opened.

Sookie remained facing me, which I was surprised by. Bianca took a few tentative steps into my office before closing the door behind her.

"You wished to see me, Sheriff?"

"Yes, Bianca. Have a seat," I gestured to the sofa. "Sookie, this is Bianca. Bianca, this is Sookie Stackhouse. Excuse me for a moment."

I left the office to retrieve Kevin from the basement where we'd been sheltering him until we could find a vampire to house him with. The boy had no recollection of his turning. I'd thought, initially, it was just the trauma of the experience. Not all vampires remembered right away, even if they had been turned by choice. Kevin's memory was a complete blank. Having Nerissa would have helped, since she was a memory manipulator. Why I didn't think of her sooner...

"Bianca, this is Kevin. He's a new vampire and in need of guidance. You will be his companion and teach him our ways. Hopefully, this will strengthen your own training." I said once Kevin and I were back in my office.

It was obvious I wasn't going to have to twist any arms (quite literally) to get the two of them to accept one another. I believe what I witnessed was what humans would call puppy love. They actually left holding hands. Sookie was practically swooning in her seat. Pam, if she had the ability, would have vomited.

"You're punishing Bianca by sending her home with a cute boy?" Sookie again quirked an eyebrow.

"Not quite, dear one," I reached for her hand. "Bianca was caught feeding on the premises. The usual punishment isn't nearly quite so pleasant, but since Bianca herself is lacking a maker, I thought giving her the responsibility might make her mature quicker."

"Interesting approach to behavior correction." Sookie took my hand. She closed her eyes and I felt calm wash over her again. "Okay, I'm ready."

As expected the entire crowd was watching the two of us as Sookie and I made our way to my booth. No sooner had we sat down than a waitress came over to take our drink orders. Mine was predictable by then, since I'd only had synthetic blood since the curse was lifted. Sookie opted to have a ginger ale instead of the gin and tonic I knew she usually drank.

"So, Eric, how are you settling in?" Sookie asked once our drinks had been delivered.

It was a perfectly normal question to be asked, but coming from Sookie it was strange. I realized then that every conversation we'd ever had was about business of some sort. We had never talked about anything other than a problem that had risen or how we were going to handle said problem. The only time we had ever talked about anything not associated with 'work' was when I was cursed. Having made that connection, I started to realize why, perhaps, she preferred the other version of me.

"You mean aside from makerless vampires rising, and other vampires going missing?" I asked with a smile that actually got her to laugh a little.

"Yeah, beside that."

"Other than that, very well, thank you." I told her.

She nodded and stared at her hands for a few moments before her head snapped up and her eyes began to search the crowd. I tried to follow her gaze, but I wasn't sure what she was looking for. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the crowd that I could see.

"Can you hear me?" she asked in a breath, more than a voice. Rather than answer her verbally, I nodded. "The girl with pink highlights is using counterfeit bills at the bar."

I let out an impatient sigh and sent a text message to Clancy behind the bar, then to Pam to let her know we had a problem. In no time at all, the girl had been whisked to the back office where Pam was most likely confiscating the counterfeit cash and glamouring the woman into forgetting the rest. There was another human who would never set foot on the premises again. Once it was done, Pam texted back to tell me she'd removed close to three hundred dollars in counterfeit money from the woman.

"How's your brother doing?" I figured it would be best to try and keep up communication that didn't relate to her reasons for coming to see me.

"He's much better. His bruises and cuts are healing nicely. He's still a little skittish, but I can't say I blame him. I probably wouldn't want to be around people either if I was held hostage and essentially tortured for a week."

I knew a thing or two about recovering from torture, but decided it was best to keep it to myself for the time being. Instead, I turned the conversation to how things were going with her regular job. It was a much simpler topic.

"Same old, same old," she shrugged and sipped her soda. "The two kids that got mauled are recovering, in case you were wondering."

"I'm glad to hear they're okay."

"Are you really?" Sookie quirked her eyebrow yet again.

"Sookie, do you really think I'm a monster that wishes death on all humans?" I had to know where she stood on this issue. If she really thought I had no consideration at all for human lives, pursuing her was a waste of my time.

"No, I don't think that."

"Then what do you think?"

"I think you're interested in their well-being because it has a direct effect on you. The attack happened in your area. Of course, you couldn't have predicted it, and since the maker can't be located, you're stuck holding the bag on this one. That still doesn't change the fact that it's to your benefit they survive." She was right, of course. Perhaps she had a better understanding of things than I thought.

"That's very true." No point in lying.

"Although, I don't think it's fair you get blamed for all of this. You aren't in trouble, are you?" Sookie bit her bottom lip just slightly.

"No, I'm fine. Assuming this doesn't become a pattern."

"And if it does?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, I think is the saying."

Sookie finished her drink, and it was immediately replaced with another. We talked a bit more about mundane things and stories we'd seen in the news. When those topics grew thin, we started talking about books. I noticed whenever something political came up, she got uncomfortable and tried to steer the conversation in another direction. It was probably for the best since we held such different opinions on so many things. Of course, our views on the world were quiet different.

I had enough years behind me to be able to spot trends forming. The predictions I could make were part of what made my financial holdings so significant. I was used to the panicking of humans, and the way they would sell everything off to preserve their wealth. They didn't understand the importance of weathering the storm, and how panic was part of what drove a crisis. Instead, they were quick to abandon ship. Then again, their abandonment meant sinking stock prices. It was easy to spot when they were about to bottom out, which meant vampires (both metaphorical and literal) could swoop in and make a killing.

"Sounds like you're very good with making your money grow." Sookie smiled at me when I finished explaining a few things. "I have no idea how all that stock market stuff works."

"I could teach you a few things. You certainly have money to invest now."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, fluffing it just enough to send a fresh burst of her scent my way. I breathed it in quietly. Heaven.

"Yes, I suppose I do. Maybe I'll take you up on that one of these days. I did give some of the money to my brother."

"I thought you might."

"It's a lot of money, Eric, and I never would have thought to suggest you pay me for helping you. That was all Jason's doing."

"So I've been told. As I said, Sookie, I would have paid you more."

"I know, and I'm grateful you didn't try to. Although, if you had, the Bon Temps library would have been very thankful for my donation to their rebuilding fund."

I smirked at her words. Without intending to, she had just planted an idea in my head. If I couldn't help Sookie directly, the next best thing was to help the people she cared about. Besides, a library was a very worthy cause.

"Not that I'm not enjoying our conversation here, dear Sookie, but have you heard anything yet?" I asked her after more than two hours had passed.

"No, I haven't," she looked away from me before she said, "But if it's all the same to you, I'd like to stay a while longer. You don't have to keep me company if you have other things to do."

Was she serious? But her blood told me she was. She wanted me to stay. I reached across the table for her hand and kissed the back of it.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be," I smiled, and so did she.

It wasn't happily ever after, but it was a start.

* * *

And we have progress! It irks me that Eric and Sookie rarely ever seem to have conversations about things outside of vampire politics or an even that recently happened. Conversations like that are necessary if they're ever going to get anywhere, in my opinion, since there's more to both of them than their 'otherness.' Since y'all seem to be so into this trade system we have where you review and I give you a teaser in exchange, we'll continue that trend.

If you're looking for something light & fluffy (not to mention fuck hot) to read in the AH realm, I strongly recommend **scribeninja's** The I.T. Girl. If you're a tumblr geek or have a soft spot for epically sexy nerds with a kinky side, it's well worth the read. Part 5 is in the works, and trust me, you'll get a laugh out of it.

http:/ www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6687261/1/The_IT_Girl

Thanks for reading lovers! Until next week xoxo


End file.
